He's a Phantom
by Phantom of the Future
Summary: Inspired by CrazyClouds "Phantom Pains" - Daniel Fenton was just seventeen when he went through an accident that changed his entire life. Now having ghost powers, how will he experience the world? Will he fall to his dark thoughts, or will he overcome and become the hero he needs to be?
1. The Accident

**Author Note: I don't own Danny Phantom, however I'd like to.**

 **Also this story is going to begin exactly like Phantom Pains by CrazyClouds**

 **(highly recommend the story, it's still in progress) Anyways on to the story!**

Chapter 1: The Accident

Unbearable is a word that can currently explain the situation I'm currently in. What? Not descriptive enough? How about bone numbing, tear jerking pain that reverberated my very soul. Kinda has a nice ring to it...oh no that's just the ringing in my ears.

Oh! I almost forgot, my name is Danny Fenton and I just got shocked with God knows how much volts of electricity. Maddie and Jack Fenton, "World's Renowned" Expert Ghost Specialists or in my head my lunatic parents have created a portal in the basement-turned-lab to another...Dimension? Realm? The 'Ghost zone' as they put it. They had quite a obsession with anything involving ectoplasm, which is why they spent the next twenty years building this machine. They just finished it just a couple of hours ago and well...it didn't quite work, so my parents just quit and decided to head to bed, but me being the amazing son I am, decided to take a look inside of it to see if i can fix their creation.

Suiting up in a white hazmat suit, I went forward into the portal. Feeling the wall and looking around at the intricate wiring put into the machine made me fail to notice the little on switch that said 'ON'...oh damn how I wish I saw it because as soon as I applied pressure to it, there was a great big flash, and everything just changed...

I was thrown to the wall all the way across the room after being in the most pain I've ever felt in my entire life. And then light...green light illuminating the entirety of the room, and as soon as I looked up, a swirling green vortex with an eerie glow could be seen. Guess my parents didn't work for nothing.

And we're back to the present where I'm currently surveying the damage done to me. Arms? Check. Legs? Check. Burnt up suit with white gloves and boots that Mom and Dad will be mad at me for? Check...Wait...white gloves and boots? Quickly darting my head, my boots and gloves were indeed white from the original black.'What the hell?'

I attempted to stand so I could get to the mirror that was in the corner of the room...only to epicly fail and land face first onto the ground. I laid there wondering if it was worth the effort, but then thought 'What if I was bald?' that made my heart race. Standing albeitly with a struggle, I walk to the mirror where I see my normal toxic green eyes and white hair...again 'What the hell happened to my hair and eyes!?' I was normal just a couple of minutes ago before I turned on the...ghost...portal….

My eyes widened with realization. "I'm dead...I'm dead…" I said with disbelief in my voice

"That means I'm a ghost…" My eyes widened further, but this time with panic. 'If Mom and Dad find out they're going strap me to the table and dissect me!' This thought itself made me realize all the things I'm going to miss...Prom...Love...Family….

'I don't want to be dead! I don't wanna be dissected! I wanna live and be HUMAN!' Suddenly as if on cue, silver rings began to appear around my ghostly form. One at the top, and one at the bottom, they moved towards the middle while also changing my jumpsuit back to its original white suit with black gloves and boots. "What just happened?" I ask with confusion

Looking back into the mirror, 'I'M BACK' my scrawny, black hair, blue eyed, **Human** , Danny Fenton Self has returned in all my pathetic glory. '...Well atleast I'm alive...I think'

I began to think of what happened. 'Maybe the portal killed me...but how am I still alive then? This all doesn't make any sense…' Mulling over it one more time I decided it'd be best to not think about it anymore. "As long as it doesn't happen anymore". I say as I ascend the stairs.

But then a painful chill coursed through my body forcing me to gasp as a wisp of my condensed breath could be seen. Pressure could be felt inside my head, but it wasn't a headache, it was like a small nudge at the side of my skull focusing somewhere. Not knowing what else to do, I looked to my right and felt the feeling once again, so I turned again. Fully turned around I began to feel the feeling in between my eyes and then I saw it.

My eyes gaze upon the swirling green vortex. The portal. That wasn't the surprising part seeing as how it lit up the entire room when he was shot out of it...no...it was the blue arm emerging from another dimension…

* * *

Thank You all for reading, please leave suggestions on what to improve on, or suggestions for the story. I know it's exactly the beginning of Phantom Pains, but it just started off so well, I couldn't help but rewrite it.


	2. Ghosts aren't just myths

_My eyes gaze upon the swirling green vortex. The portal. That wasn't the surprising part seeing as how it lit up the entire room when he was shot out of it...no...it was the blue arm emerging from another dimension…_

* * *

'DAMN IT' I thought quickly as I dove from yet another box courtesy of the new ghost in the house. 'What a way to end a day, First I get the shock of my life and now some ass named the "Box Ghost" comes out of the recently activated portal and is now currently kicking my ass. 'Could anything else go wrong?!' and as Lady Luck would have it...yes, as a box hit me on my right causing me to hit a lab bench.

'Maybe I shouldn't have laughed at his self-proclamation?' I thought as I slowly got up from the table top already feeling a bruise forming. 'It isn't my fault he has such a bad name' as I rolled out of the way of another incoming box.

"STUPID HUMAN CHILD, YOU CAN NOT STAND TO THE POWERFUL BOX GHOST!" said Box Ghost who looked like short, pudgy, seemingly middle-aged man wearing blue overalls and a beanie.

'It's not like I heard you the first hundred times.' I thought as I looked around the room for anything to use, but as fate would have it- there was nothing except unfinished projects. 'The only time when I really need you guys, is the time you guys are asleep.'

"YOU DO NOT REALIZE THE POWER OF ALL THINGS CUBIC, BEWARE!" hurling another box of objects towards me which I couldn't dodge. _Whammo_ I'm hurled across the room with an object of the just thrown box. Opening my eyes to reveal a thermos with two identical looking ones appearing from it 'Oh shit, I think I have a concussion' as I attempted to refocus.

Looking to the box ghost to reveal three of them all proclaiming how "great" and "powerful he was, as boxes from the lab all glowing green floated around the pudgy ghost. 'Great just what I need…' looking back at the thermos and remember what my dad said.

" _This is the Fenton Thermos, son. This bad boy can trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!"_ Wow thanks dad for a useless item. Now glaring at the object 'What the hell do I have to lose' I thought as I grabbed the object.

However as I did another box came sailing at me, narrowly missing me. 'Okay Let's try it!' unscrewing the cap, I pointed the thermos at the Box Ghost and pressed the button...nothing happened. 'Well...shit'

"SILLY HUMAN, YOUR CYLINDRICAL OBJECTS CAN'T HARM ME! THE BOX GHOST!

Okay this had to be at least the thousandth time he's said that, and now I'm annoyed beyond belief. I can't hit him, because he's a ghost. I can't run, because he'll chase me. I can't use the stupid thermos because guess what...IT'S A DAMN THERMOS.

My eyes glowed the toxic green like before as I glared at the ghost in front of the portal. He threw another box at me and I put my hands up in defense dropping the thermos, but then the most weirdest thing happened- they shined with green energy. Not knowing what else to do I put my hands out in front of me as if I was about to do a Galick Gun like Vegeta from Dragon Ball, closed my eyes and hoped for the best. Then...I felt it

I felt the energy shoot out my arm and rocketed a green ray towards its intended target. "WHAT BLASPHEMY IS THIS?!" The Box Ghost exclaimed as the ray hit him, causing him to be thrown to the wall by a concussive force, knocking him out.

…

…

…

"What the hell just happened!?" I look towards my hands and saw that the energy from before was gone. 'Do...Do I have super powers?' I thought with disbelief. I then looked towards the now unconscious ghost slumped in the corned of the room. 'All that with one blast…'

"Fully Charged", a small mechanical voice could be heard. Proceeding to look down, I see the thermos I discarded in order to block was laying at my feet. 'Of course, It's charged when I don't need it' I thought as I picked it back up.

"How the hell am I going to get rid of you now?" looking to the passed out man...er ghost at the wall. Glancing back at the thermos in my hand 'Well second time's the charm' I unlidded the thermos and pointed it back again to the Box Ghost. 'Here goes nothing!' and pressed the green button.

The thermos then erupted with this blue ray that looked to be a swirling vortex of some kind. The vortex struck the ghost and proceeded to pull him, first slowly, and then suddenly he was pulled in faster than the boxes he threw at me.

Looking at the thermos with amazement, I closed it. Not knowing what to do I just stood there stupidly wondering my next move. 'I can't just keep him in this, what if he breaks free?' a green light broke me from my thoughts, and I saw the portal still open and running. 'Perfect'

I walked towards the portal, only stopping a couple steps away. Examining the thermos, I saw a knob that switches its current state 'normal polarity' to 'reverse polarity'. Turning the knob and opening the cap, I then pointed the thermos to the portal and once again hit the green button. The vortex of blue energy returned but this time shot out the pudgy middle-aged ghost out back into wherever it came from.

Turning back the knob to 'normal' I then walked towards the finger scanner to open and close the portal. Figuring it was only through my families DNA that opens and closes the portal, so no one else could use it. I put my thumb down, effectively closing the portal with Blast Doors and ending with such an eerie _thud_.

Releasing a breath of relief I looked around the room to see all the boxes, scraps, and objects that were thrown around due to the Box Ghost. 'Fuck me' as I began walking around and cleaning up the basement.

Two hours later and a somewhat better looking lab than before, I finally climb the stairs,though cautiously not knowing if that weird feeling in my head would return. Luckily though, it didn't, chalking it up towards the ghost that came from the portal. I proceeded to head upstairs, open and close my door very quietly, then plop on to my bed that never looked so nice before.

Suddenly feeling all the pain from my bruises and face, I groaned. 'I'm going to need to come up with an excuse tomorrow to not worry my parents…'

"That can wait…" I said tiredly with a sigh. "...For now...sleep…"

I didn't know the consequences of helping my parents that night, but boy oh boy did my life just get weirder, but one thing's for sure...Nothing's ever going to be the same again…

*At the Basements Portal*

 _Thump…Thump...Thump….._

* * *

Thank you all for reading Chapter 2 for He's a Phantom. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Leave any suggestions or ideas you might like to see, and I might use them in the near future.


	3. Figuring out the Phantom

*7:00 am Monday Danny's Room*

Light peeked through my window shutters, landing directly on my closed eyelids as if it was purposefully focusing on them in order to get me up. I've been awake for a few minutes now just wondering when the light would just disappear, so I could get more sleep; but as my mom would have it, it was not to be.

"DANIEL JACK FENTON, IF YOU DON'T GET UP FROM THAT BED YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The voice itself originating from what I believed to be the kitchen.

"Fuuuuuck" I said with so much grogginess in my voice, not fully recovered from last night…

My eyes widened 'Last Night!' I got up with more effort this time fully standing and walking to the mirror. I fully expected to see a scar or bruise where a box was hurled at me from the Box Ghost, but there was no blemish at all...weird

I lifted my shirt to see if the bruise from the box that hit my right was still there...Nothing, absolutely nothing…'I could've sworn there was a bruise there!' I thought as I put my shirt down.

'It couldn't have healed in that amount of time...could it?' I've never been this bewildered in my entire life as much as now. 'The accident in the portal must have affected me if the green eyes and white hair was anything to show…'

'What if I'm part ghost now?' as if responding to my thoughts, the white rings that turned me human appeared once again; but this time starting from the middle and moving upwards and down.

"Oh no not again!" staring at the reflection, which was staring back at me with its glowing toxic green eyes from last night. Just as I thought it couldn't have possibly get any worse, I hear the door knob jingle.

My eyes widened 'I FORGOT TO LOCK IT!' and thought quickly to run into my closet...only to trip over myself. 'I'M SO FUCKING DEAD' I thought to myself with panic overriding my mind. The door began to open, as I braced for impact and closed my eyes...until I went completely through the floor into the living room.

"Danny? Where is that boy?" I hear my mom still upstairs...wait upstairs? I realize now that I'm right behind the couch, and then realize that...MY MOM WAS COMING BACK DOWN! Not knowing what else to do, I ran into the bathroom where I locked the door.

'Phew' I released the breath I was holding. Walking to the sink I looked at myself in the mirror for the second time. 'If the thought of being a ghost turned me into a...this? Then maybe thinking of turning human…' My thought was cut off with the reemergence of the white rings encompassing me and turning back into what I assumed human. "This is so fucking weird." I said to no one particular.

Before I could think about my situation once again, I hear large knock originating from the door.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

'Oh shit' I thought as I opened the door to see a brunette short-haired girl wearing a blue jumpsuit angrily glaring at me. "DANIEL JACK FENTON WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL YET?!" I winced at the volume, my mom could be a real pain in the ass sometimes...maybe that's where I get it.

"Sorry Mom I overslept." I replied quickly not telling her that I was up till four attempting to tidy up the lab.

"Excuses...excuses...Hurry up and get to school." She said with a firm glare. Not wanting to stay any longer than I have to, I went to grab my bag from my room, only for my arm to go right through it...and disappear... 'OH COME ON! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS?'

Thinking quickly I grabbed my black hoodie with blue flames at the back and put it on, acting as if I had put my arm in the pocket. Carefully testing to see if I could grab the bag with my other hand…AH HA It worked! Now final checklist. Black Jeans? Check. Hoodie to hide whatever the ghost thing did? Check. Black Shoes that are tied? Check. Alright...time for school…'fuck'

As I walked towards school with only ten minutes left, I began to wonder, 'Can I control this?' looking at my reappeared hand. Entering the school, I walked to my locker to get my sketchbook and leave my English book.

Reason being that his first period English, was a class he just didn't care about. The teacher was a bald bearded overweight man who doesn't care if you want to learn or not. He only cares if you interrupt his teachings, but besides that you can do whatever you want.

With only a couple steps left away from the classroom, the bell rang.

 _ **RIIIIIIINNNNNNGG**_

That wasn't anything new, I was usually late for this class anyway, and as I said couldn't care less. Opening the door I made eye contact with and he nodded at me as I took my seat. Going through my jeans I've realized a grave mistake...I forgot my phone and earbuds back at the house. 'GOD DAMN IT' I mentally screamed as I heard boring old voice talking about "rhetorical precis", whatever the hell those are.

Sighing quietly to myself, I reach into my bag and pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil, proceeding to place them on my desk, so I could sketch the period away, only to be rudely interrupted by a goth girl. She had short black hair reaching her shoulders, purple eyes, and a outfit to match everything involving her hair and eyes. Tank Top, pants, and boots all had black or some purple in it.

"Pay attention! We have a test coming up." she said as I stared at her with the blankest expression on my face. Turning back around I began to sketch what I looked like with my er...ghost form? But yet again this girl would not leave me the hell alone.

This time she chose to have a physical approach and slapped my shoulder...now I'm annoyed and slightly pissed. My eyes glowed slightly with green until disappearing as if never there. I turned back around with a glare. "Piss off goth." Now she was vocal, calling me names like emo-boy and loner. Didn't matter to me though, It was the usual to be bullied here at Casper High. And besides...no one here was worth talking to anyway.

However Lancer heard all the comotion and made his voice heard. "Daniel Fenton, Sam Manson for disturbing my class you both will have detention for a week starting today."

"But I was just trying to- " Only to be shut down by the bald teacher

"I don't want to hear it! Now stay silent, so I can teach people who actually want to learn."

I smirked 'serves her right, I'm not even going to attend, it's not like will care.'

Continuing my drawing till the end of the period, I heard the bell ring and quickly got up only to bump into the last person I wanted to see...Dash Baxter.

Dash Baxter is a blond asshole jock who gets his kick out of bullying people, specifically me. And as I was about to say sorry, He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me, making me stumble and crash into some desks. 'I think I scraped something looking at my arm, I could see blood...but also green stuff? 'What the- ' I couldn't finish my thought due to Dash then picking me up and throwing me across the room into the wall. 'Ughhhh my fucking head'

"That's quite enough unless you want to be expelled." I hear 's voice once again speak up, and for once I was glad that he did.

"Pfft you can't expel me, I'm the star quarterback of Casper High!" Dash proclaimed as he walked out of the room. 'What a great monday…' I thought bitterly as I walked out of the classroom, never hearing trying to talk to me.

*Lunch Time*

'I don't want to wait all that time' currently looking at the lunch line that was packed. 'Am I even hungry?' I thought about it, and no, no I wasn't; not even a slight craving for a snack. "Well looks like no food for me today." As I walked out of the lunch area and to a nearby shaded tree.

Sitting under it I began to think about the scrape I had gotten at first period, so I pulled up my jacket sleeve to see…'Nothing!' My eyes widened at the area. 'It was just here!'

...

…

…

"Ghost powers?" I say incredulously. It was the only reason why all the marks he's been getting have disappeared over the duration of only a couple of hours. He then narrowed his eyes and looked to his forearms where marks had been made before...and they were gone too. "What's happening to me?...What am I?"

'I'm still alive...my heart's beating...but I'm cold...so deathly cold…' looking at my hands that seem paler than before the accident. 'Lets try something…' I went behind the tree and looked to see if anyone was watching...and no one was...like always…'whatever' shaking the thought out of my mind.

I looked down at my hands tried to recreate the sensation of when it went through my bag. I suddenly felt as if my hands were weightless, but that wasn't the only thing...I CAN SEE ALL THE VEINS INSIDE MY HAND!

"AH!" I shouted as I lost focus returning my hands to their normal state. 'Phew' I thought to myself as I looked around to see if anyone was peeking at him, again no one did.

Looking to my hands I tried it again, and this time I wasn't freaked out to see my hands ligaments, muscles, and nerves. 'This is so weird…' I then attempted to touch the tree, only for my hand to pass right through it. 'Woah…' I thought with amazement, but then realized something. 'It wasn't invisible like last time…" and just like that my hands turned invisible.

"Hahahah, This is Amazing!" I said with a genuine smile on my face, but then all good things must come to an end.

 _ **RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**_

'Damn it' as I unfocused on my hands reverting them back to their usual state. 'I wonder what else I can do.' I thought as I walked back into school hoping to get it over with, so I can test out these new abilities.

*Danny's House*

'Finally!' I thought as I shut my door with a satisfied smile. I look to my hands again and they turned invisible. 'I still can't get over that!' But then I had a better idea. I walked right in front of my mirror and focused on making everything invisible. Anddddd...Ta-Da! Everything was gone, it's like I wasn't there. 'I'm completely see through!' I thought with a smile.

Wanting to test it even further, I attempted to walk through the door only to have face first of wood. "Owwww" I groaned as I attempted to refocus. "I thought I turned intangible…" Imagining myself going through the door invisible, I tried once more expecting to hit my face once again, but this time I was successful.

"Woah! Hahaha! I'm Amazing!" I said as I walked through the walls of my house. I never realized where I was going, but when I reached the destination, I regretted it immediately. My parent's room.

"Jack, I can't believe you! AGAIN WHO IS SHE!"

"Maddie, don't get me started, Let's just finish this, so we don't have to look at each other further!"

"FINE!" I heard my mom reply angrily.

The smile that once adorned my face from the new experience was soon disappeared and replaced with a frown. 'There they go again...' One would think they had a wonderful marriage with two amazing kids, but that was anything but the truth. Two years ago when I was 15, my dad and mom had a divorce due to my dad having a secret affair with one of his old classmates.

Ever since my mother caught him, nothing's ever been the same...the bond and trust wasn't there, just a husk of what was there. They only stayed for Jazz not me...because I'm a "lost cause" in a discussion I overheard one night a year ago walking by the basement.

* * *

 _*One Year Ago, Fenton Works*_

" _Jack what do you think of our children" Maddie Fenton asked with a troubling tone to a big, orange jumpsuit man. Said man had greying hair at the back of his head, but at the top it was jet black._

" _Our Jazzy pants is the best daughter we could have ever asked for...but Danny...he needs help, his grades aren't like Jazz's and most of all he isn't as dedicated as her…" His dad explained solemnly._

" _Yeah, compared to her he is a lost cause…" His dad looked at his wife with a surprised look, but looked down because he couldn't deny it…_

* * *

*Back in the Present*

'Ironic, I'm the lost cause, but I was the one that helped them with the portal' feeling my chest turning and being stabbed 'Fuck this' I thought as I phased back to my room where I just laid in my bed overthinking what was happening with my life. 'I'm a lost cause to my parents...I have no friends...my sister hates me...and I'm a human with ghost powers…UGHHH'

'I need to open a window, I need air.' I thought to myself as I opened my window. Breathing in the fresh air was a nice way to calm my mind, I then turned around, ready to go back only to trip on a pencil I left on the floor "Oh...FUCK!" I yelled as I fell out the window. I was rapidly approaching the ground and I didn't know what else to do, so I braced.

 _ **3**_ The wind roared in my ear

 **2** I can see the ground approaching, I closed my eyes

 _ **1**_ Fully expecting to feel great pain, but nothing came…

Opening my eyes I look and see I was floating three feet above my demise. 'Wait! I'm floating!' I've never felt so relieved in my entire life, but then realized something...if I can float...I can fly. My eyes widened and a smile made its way back to my face, but before I could try it, I heard people coming, forcing me to go invisible not wanting anyone to know about my powers. I attempted to fly, but realized...well...I can't...that was disappointing, at least I can float.

Seeing a couple pass me, I waited for a few more minutes before turning off the invisibility and landing on the ground with a resounding thud. "Oww" rubbing my rear.

Quickly getting up, I went back into the house where I entered my room once more and plopped onto my bed. 'What a crappy day' I thought but then brought my hand close to my face, turning it invisible. 'But an eventful one at that'

Letting my hand revert back to normal I laid it on my chest and closed my eyes letting the abyss claim me once more. 'oh well...there's always tomorrow'

* * *

And that was Chapter 3 Hoped everyone enjoyed that, I'm trying to break away from Phantom Pains story as quickly as possible, anyways please leave suggestions or thoughts about the chapters. Thank You all Goodnight. :)


	4. Embracing the Phantom

*Tuesday Fenton Works*

"...G..ou...of…"

".Ge...out...my...hou.."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I was awoken from my deep slumber by the yelling of my dad. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU ASS HAT!" I heard my mom's voice yell back. My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the darkness of my room. I turned on my phone to check the time, only to instantly close them because of how bright the light was. Slowly opening them back up, I saw the time 3:00 am. 'Ironic' I thought as a loud noise of glass breaking caught my attention.

"What the actual fuck are they doing down there?!" I yelled from my room. Quickly opening my door and speeding down stairs, I come upon the scene of my mom holding the living room's lamp which was now shattered beyond belief and my dad on the floor holding his now bleeding head disoriented.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted as I angrily glared at my mom who had a victorious smirk on her face.

"I taught your father a lesson." she replied haughtily "That's what he gets for cheating on me again."

'He didn't...not again...' my eyes began to water out of frustration. 'He couldn't have...I don't… believe it...' I bowed my head so my naturally long spiky hair covered my eyes, little did I know that my eyes flickered from toxic green back to ocean blue. 'Why does this have to be my life...why can't it be normal?'

"WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL!?" My eyes shot up and openly glared at my _Mom_. She looked surprised when I charged at her and tackled her. I began to wail on her: Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Ri- my hand was stopped when my dad had the angriest look on his face. I never seen him like this befo-

 _ **SLAP**_

I couldn't believe my dadjust did that., as I was thrown across the floor. Tears were now freely falling from my eyes, feeling the stinging sensation that was now resonating from my cheek. "I w-was tr-trying to help you!" I tried to explain, but still shocked beyond comprehension.

My father looked at me with uncontained fury and disappointment.

"Don't hit your mother!...she was right...you are a lost cause." My eyes widened as my dad reeled back his fist preparing to punch me until…..

* * *

 _ **RING RING RING RINNNGGGGG**_

My eyes shot open as I forced my body into a sitting upright position. _Gasp...gasp….gasp…_

I struggled for air as I hyperventilated. _Gasp...gasp…_ my brain was finally catching up, and my nerves were slowly calming down. _Gasp…_ "I'm okay...it was just a dream...a very...VERY bad dream."

I looked at my window to see it was still night out. Reaching for my phone I prepared myself for the light rays and turned it on. It read 3:00 am. Fearing the worst, I carefully listened to hear any yelling or any form of argument running through the house.

...

…

…

Nothing...nothing but silence, but to just ensure it, I became invisible and intangible to phase downstairs. Luckily though, I saw nothing broken, the lamp was in the same spot, and my parents were passed out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn near them. Apparently they made up as I recalled yesterday's events of how mom was mad at dad. 'Phew...just a dream...just a dream…" I thought with a relieved smile. Heading back to my room and turning normal. "Let there be light." I said while flipping on the light switch.

'Might as well get an early start' I thought to myself while heading to the shower. Quickly, not more than 10 minutes later, the great pathetic emo loner Fenton has returned. Heading to my closet I began looking for my favorite hoodie. I had discarded the hoodie earlier, so I wouldn't damage it when doing all my ghostly things; but now knowing that my clothes can be intangible, it didn't matter. 'Where the..AH HA!' I thought as I pulled out a black hoodie that had a blue flaming ball at the back with a small blue flame at the left chest area. For some odd reason….it called to me….Anyways I pulled it on with some black pants and socks. Hurryingly tying my black converse, I looked into the mirror. "Still me…" I said with a somewhat happy tone.

I wanted to turn into my "other self" and looked into the mirror. As expected the white rings appear and left quickly, revealing a black hazmat suit with white gloves and white boots, but let's not forget the icing on the cake...my snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Gotta admit...I'm pretty badass." I say chuckling while checking myself out. "Alright yesterday I was normal and I couldn't fly, but I could float. However, since I'm in my uh...ghost form...maybe I can fly…."

With a look of determination I imagined myself floating in to the air and instantaneously I began to lift albeit slowly. I then thought of moving towards the window and slowly but surely, I floated towards it. "Haha I'm doing it!"

Once I reached the window, I floated through it and saw the pavement where I almost fell to my mortal doom. 'Huh descend?' I thought and saw that I was moving slowly towards the pavement, but when I thought of 'Ascend', I began lifting.

"Alright...now the hard part." I looked towards open sky as I thought of floating but faster...okay way faster.

My eyes widened as my legs began to morph into a snake like tail, and I was flying fast in the direction I wanted to...WAIT I FLEW. A bigger smile appeared on my face as my eyes widened with recognition. One of my dreams was to be an astronaut, and if I never became it, that was fine as long as I...could...FLY. Not even thinking about it, flying was pretty easy, which is why I'm in the clouds. (literally)

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" As I descended fast towards the ground, and thought of walking. Huge mistake, because as soon as I did, the speed quickly decreased giving something akin to whiplash, causing me to tumble and fall onto a bush nearby in a park. "Ow..ow...OW" I said feeling pain everywhere. Slowly standing, I brushed myself down after getting up while also seeing that I had no scratches or scrapes. 'Thank you ghost powers.' but as soon as I said that, I saw my blue condense breath and felt the feeling in my head again.

'Okay Spider-man has a spider-sense that warns him of danger...when the Box Ghost came out of the portal my breath condensed and faced me towards him...so a ghost-sense?' Ah what the hell they didn't copyright the word "sense". Now following the nudging feeling, I turned to see a badass metal skeleton who had FLAMING HAIR, 'I WANT FLAMING HAIR THAT'S SO BADASS!'

Flying up to him I said the one word that came to mind…"AWESOME!" The metal skeleton in turned jumped a little, turning to me with a startled and annoyed look.

"What do you want ghost child, can't you see I'm hunting?"

"Are those real weapons?" I ask with stars in my eyes, which then drifted towards his back to see a "JETPACK!" The skeleton ghost seemed amused at my antics, as I examined his equipment.

"Why yes these are real...would you like to see all of my weaponry?" I nodded feverishly, excited beyond belief. 'maybe all ghosts weren't evil' I thought to myself.

Smirking the skeleton then pulled out two blasters from holsters on his back as his jet pack deployed its wings. His waist then deployed two laser looking weapons, while the jet pack furthered unraveled itself revealing missiles. "Witness the greatness of the Greatest Ghost Hunter SKULKER!" My eyes never had seen so much badassness in one area.

"AMAZING!" I exclaimed as I looked down every piece of weaponry. Skulker then explained how he hunted every unique ghost and animal out in the world, and has yet to come across a thing he couldn't hunt successfully. 'Maybe he knows if something like me exists?'

"Hey Skulker?" hearing his name he looks towards me. "Have you ever seen a half ghost, half human hybrid?

"No I've never heard of anything like that...such a thing sounds really unique." as he narrowed his eyes. "Wait...you're one of them, aren't you?" He said with a calm voice that made me feel uneasy.

"Uhhh…no…." I said with the most unconfident voice ever. His eyes gleamed as he put away most of his weapons, only keeping one blaster from his holster and deploying his jetpack. I began to sweat…"I should run now huh?" He gave a predatory grin in response

* * *

"AHHHHHHH"

I never flew this fast in my entire life! As I dodged yet another blast from his weapon. "There's nowhere to run now Ghost Child! Anywhere you go, I'll find you and pelt you like the unique ghost you are!" I've been run..flying away for about a good twenty minutes now, and since this is my first day flying, I'm getting pretty tired.

'I have to fight back! I thought as another blast rocketed pass me. Quickly turning around while still flying 'Huh didn't know I could fly without looking', I aimed one hand at skulker as it glowed with green energy like before. 'PLEASE WORK' A ball of ecto-energy was then shot from my hand which sped towards the hunter. I saw his eyes widened as he was forced to move out of the way.

'My opening!' I thought as I flew towards him superman style. My flying was becoming slower and slower, realizing that this would probably be my last flying period for today, I reeled my fist back and as soon as his face looked up in surprise, I released my punch with all the force it had.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM/SHRRRRIIIIINNGGGG/CRACKKKKKK**_

I looked at surprise at my now broken hand and the now headless destroyed body of Skulker that was blowing up like fireworks. Looking back at my hand, my mind finally caught up with what happened and boy oh boy, there was only one expression that could express my feelings right now.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK" I exclaimed as I cradled my hand that was leaking green juices. I examined the damage done with a pained face. Bone was jutting out of my wrist where you can see it snapped...My fingers were all unaligned and twisted...the skin on my knuckles were scraped off clean, showing the bone underneath.

"AHHHHH" I released another wail of pain as I felt my entire broken hand shifting. Looking on with a tearful expression, I see the bones being pushed back into place as green juice...ghost blood...ectoplasm glowed at the wound. It took only Forty-five minutes to shift everything in place, now my hand was still glowing with green energy, but instead of it feeling broken, it felt like I only bruised it badly.

Flinching at the slight pain in my hand, I looked back at the destroyed suit of skulker sadly. 'He was so cool…' I then hear a slight slight squeaking noise coming from below and lo and behold, it's Skulkers head that I punched clean off. Floating down to it, I picked up the now decapitated head in my hands and see that the eyes were now turned off and the fire hair was out, but when I peeked through the eye holes, there was a small green ghost ranting about how great his revenge would be.

I was about to punch the casing open, but then realized my hand was still badly hurt, so I looked for a release hatch. Fumbling around for a bit I found a small button that split the head in two and released pressurized air. With the fog gone, a small lime-green ghost that really resembled a giant booger came out.

'This was the badass hunter that I just fought? He doesn't even reach my ankles!' I thought as I grabbed his tiny legs from right under him as he cursed more, saying that he'll capture me and pelt my skin. 'Yeahhh...no.' I thought as I tossed him in the air where I caught him in my good hand.

"Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" I said with a smug grin on my face...that's when everything went blank.

"JUST YOU WAIT GHOST CHILD, I'LL GET A NEW SUIT AND RIP YOUR ASS IN T- " He was cut off by the tightening of my hand that didn't stop...it only got tighter...tighter...and tighter...His eyes widened as he saw my eyes glowing an eerie red with a blank expression of my face. He began to struggle...but there was no way out...just a little longer and he'll…

My mind rebooted itself and I saw what I was doing. Eyes widening with response I loosened my grip to see him barely holding on and unconscious. "What the fuck did I just do?" I began to feel sick...I was about...I was gonna...can you even...kill a ghost?

I shook my head to make the dark thoughts go away. "I don't want to know" I said out loud, while attempting to ascend so I could get back to the portal and throw him back in...only to fall back down and land on my face. "FUCK MY FACE"

'I used up to much energy fighting off Skulker...hopefully it recovers soon, I kinda have sch- ' My thought cut off as I passed out on the roof with Skulker still in my hand. The white rings appeared around me as it reverted me back to my human form, but I didn't know that, I was kinda passed out.

* * *

*Some time Later*

I woke up to see the sun shining and skulker missing from the palm of my hand…"Go figure" I sighed out as I picked myself up from the "comfortable" rock hard surface that was the roof. "Now he knows I exist and if he does get a new suit, I'm in for another fight…" Sighing once again I looked at my hand which was...healed only just slightly purple because of bruising. "Huh...Thank you once again Ghost Powers." I said with a smile.

Embracing my inner child I thought of what to do with this new ghostly form I had…'I could be a superhero! Protect everyone from ghosts!'

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loudly, superheroes don't exist. However if there are ghosts in the future that attempt to harm anyone…"I guess i have to…" I mumbled lowly. As I got ready to change into my ghost form, in order to fly back to my house before school starts to take a much needed bath, I thought of something hilarious if I were to say it every time I went into my ghost form.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

* * *

*Somewhere in the Ghost zone.*

A humanoid blue cloaked figure could be seen floating in the halls of a ghostly giant clock reminiscent to Big Ben in London. Looking now at the screen in front of him, we seem him looking at Daniel Phantom when he was squeezing Skulker in his hand. However more specifically, when his eyes briefly were red. "Well...this is an interesting development." he says with a monotone voice as his body shift to the size of a toddler.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

Hearing the famous catch phrase fly out of the young phantom's mouth, he couldn't help but smile a little. 'It's not time yet young Phantom don't worry...you have all the time in the world' as he turns around revealing red eyes with watches on his wrist and a grandfather clock in his chest. 'I'll make sure of it.'

* * *

And That concludes chapter 4! Don't forget to leave suggestions on what you may like to see, or just comments on what could be worked on or what worked. Thank you all for reading. Phantom of the Future Out.


	5. Devourer of Misery Part 1

*Fenton Works 7:00 am*

 _ **RIINNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

Reaching over to my bedside table, I press the off button on my alarm to get much needed silence. My fight with Skulker about five weeks ago gave me a much needed wake up call if I wanted to be this so called "savior".

I need to increase my skill with my powers.

More than I like to admit, I got a lucky shot on Skulker; had he gotten serious in the fight and used all his weapons from the start, then I wouldn't be here right now. Opening my eyes and now staring at the ceiling, I began to recall what powers I had to train. I had flight, ecto-blasts, invisibility, and intangibility.

Now what I didn't know is that all of these abilities require some sort of energy, so it took me these last five weeks in order train all of them. Both invisibility and intangibility took little to no ecto-energy at all, which was great for me because now I can phase through anything while not being seen masterfully. However, my flight and ecto-blasts were a different story.

My flight power energy drain corresponded directly to how fast I was going, so if I was going for a leisurely fly in the night sky, It'd be as if I was walking. However, if it was anything like what I tried with Skulker...it's going to burn fast...REALLY fast. When I attempted to go my fastest, I almost died again by crashing into a wall at supersonic speed. I don't even know if I can die again, but I didn't want to leave my life in luck's hand; so thinking quickly, I turned intangible and flew through the walls, saving myself from utter doom.

My ecto-blasts were the hardest to train out of all the powers I have. Just like flying at supersonic speed, the ecto-blasts drained so much energy depending on how much focus you put into the ray. When I say depends, I mean that the color of the ray correlates to how much energy you put into it. Yellow was the weakest and I rarely use it because it only seemed to annoy ghosts, as shown from my run in with the Box Ghost.

* * *

 _*Two weeks ago central park*_

 _I was enjoying a walk in the park because today was my resting day after a week of hellish training. That was until a small miniature portal (oh so they can come naturally) opened up and out came the first ghost I've ever fought. The Box Ghost_

 _He quickly spotted me and had a glare on his face. "HUMAN CHILD, I THE BOX GHOST HAVE RETURNED TO SEEK REVENGE!" I guess he was still mad that I shot him with an ecto-blast._

" _Ha, good luck with that." I stated with a confident look on my face. "I'M GOING GHOST!" The famous white rings I have grown to enjoy emerged and changed me into my ghost form._

" _WHAT!" The Box Ghost had the widest eyes I have ever seen on anyone after he saw me transform. That didn't matter though because I focused a tiny bit at the palm of my hand and accumulated a small amount of energy, but instead of the usual green I used against him at our first meeting and Skulker, it was yellow._

 _Aiming my palm outward towards him, I fired it directly at his body. The recipient braced himself for the hit, only to be pushed back little by little with no damage at all. 'Wow and I didn't think one of my ghost powers could be lame'_

" _FOOLISH CHILD! NOTHING CAN STOP THE GREAT BOX GHOST!" He began inching his way towards me, albeit with some resistance._

' _Alright...Try this!' I thought as I began to pour more energy into the beam causing it to turn from yellow to the green that I was used to seeing._

" _NO NOT AGAIN!" I heard the Box Ghost yell as he was once again hit directly by my ray of ecto-energy, successfully knocking him out._

' _Damn it...now I have to drag him back to the portal'_

* * *

*Back to present*

Yeah...the yellow ray has no uses besides for show. Anyways the green energy was the moderate ray of all three ecto-blasts. It required moderate focus, didn't hinder my flying, and It was the easiest to whip out, making it the most viable during a fight. Finally, the red ecto-blast...this blast required a ton of focus and energy. When I used it I ran out of breath and was forced back into my human state. This was my last resort ability if things ever became that ugly. Luckily though, after I draining all my stamina for trying the move; my stamina that was already increased through flying and the other rays was now larger than ever, enabling me to use the red blast two times before collapsing from exhaustion.

Finishing up my recollection, I opened my ocean blue eyes. Letting a sigh escape my mouth, I got up from my bed and began to look at myself in the mirror. Nothing really changed besides having a bit more muscle before, I didn't look _that_ scrawny anymore. Sighing once more, 'Man I need to stop doing that' I headed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

*Casper High School First Period*

 _ **RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**_

Surprisingly today I was in a good mood, and decided to come in first period _on time_ that was even shocking for because he looked at me funny as soon as I took my seat. Taking out my phone and earbuds, I hit the shuffle button to begin listening to music, while simultaneously also taking out my sketchbook. The band Nirvana came on with _Smells like Teen Spirit_ and I never jammed out so much in 5 minutes.

It was a great until a familiar condense breath escaped from my mouth as a new song was about play called _Remember_. 'DAMN IT, I NEVER HEARD THIS SONG BEFORE!' I mentally screamed as I begrudgingly shoved my phone and earbuds back into my pocket. Looking around to see where the feeling was coming from, I see it was pointing at the door. 'There's a ghost roaming the hall?' I looked at who was still going on about English stuff that I could care less about. _Sigh..._

Raising my hand, eyed me with slight annoyance at being stopped in the middle of his lesson. "Yes, ?'

"Can I use the restroom?" getting a nod from , I went to go grab my stuff when his voice interrupted me.

"And just why exactly are you grabbing your stuff for a quick restroom trip…?" his eyes now narrowed with annoyance. 'Damn he's really gonna make me say it.'

"Well..." I started out trying to seem embarrassed, "...I need to shit…" I say out loud getting snickers from the entire class, which caused to turn red in embarrassment. He nodded at me, but as I was about to leave Dash decided to call me "Fenturd"

'Shit head' I thought with slight irritation as I ran to the restroom and went into a stall. Putting my stuff down and locking the door, I had a familiar happy gleam in my eye as I said my catchphrase.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

'Damn hopefully no one heard me' I thought as the familiar rings appeared and changed me into my ghost form. Quickly turning invisible, I phased out into the halls where I saw a red headed woman talking with Principal Ishiyama. She was wearing an all red suit and skirt with a white shirt and black tie. The weirdest part was that her hair was spiky at the sides like...horns. 'That's a ghost...She looks human with a weird hairstyle?' then I thought, 'What if she's like me...a human with ghost powers?'

I began listening on the conversation between the two. "Let me just say, it's wonderful to have you on the staff ." I heard Principal Ishiyama say as she shook the red haired woman's hand.

"Oh by all means, It's my pleasure. Oh and please, Penelope is just fine." The now known Penelope Spectra said with a kind smile that seemed...off. They said goodbye as Spectra entered what I assumed to be her office. 'Hmmm' I quickly followed fully expecting she couldn't see nor sense me until...

"You know it's rude to follow someone." She said as she took a seat behind her desk, carefully eyeing the space where I was currently floating. "Well don't just _float_ there, talk to me."

'How the hell?' I thought as I landed on the ground turning visible again. She smirked with a playful gleam in her eye when I she saw me.

"Well aren't you a cute one…" She said as she got up from her desk and walk towards me...with a sway in her ste- 'NO DO NOT THINK OF THAT RIGHT NOW!' I mentally screamed at myself as she got right in front of me.

"Does the cutie have a name…" She said with the same playful gleam in her eye.

"D-Danny…" I mentally slapped my head, I did _NOT_ just stuttered.

"Just Danny? No last name?" She eyed me carefully stepping further into my bubble, enjoying the reactions she was getting out of me.

Gulping the saliva down my throat so I wouldn't stutter, which didn't help one bit. "uh..yeah"

She stood there with a disapproving look on her face, which then was replaced with a sudden happy face. "You should make one up!" I just stood there confused.

Seeing the look on my ghostly face she continued her thought, "You know just make one up! you're a ghost, so make your last name involving a ghost." She then walked a few steps away from me, finally giving me some much needed space.

"Take me for example...my name is Penelope Spectra, my last name is like specter...like a ghost." I never thought of having an alter ego na-, but before I could continue my thought, she turned quickly around and stepped back into my space now only a step away from me. She eyed my face as if she was looking for something.

"What are y- " I was cut off as she suddenly pointed up in the air with a 'That's it' face.

"Phantom!"

"...Phantom?" I questioned in a confused tone. She took one more step now leaning over me...I felt her body against mine…'DAMN IT BODY DON'T FUCKING DO THIS RIGHT NOW' feeling a certain body appendage coming to life.

She leaned her mouth to my ear, "Yes...Danny Phantom…" I began to blush more than I have ever in my entire life. Luckily she backed off a couple steps.

Shaking off the feeling, I began to think of the name. 'Danny Phantom...Phantom…' I looked up with a smile and nodded my head. "It's pretty catchy." She nodded back with satisfaction only to put on a curious face.

"Now, what are you doing here at this school? Is this your haunt?"

"...haunt?" She looked at me at me with disbelief.

"Yeah haunt, a place where you...haunt." Now it was my turn to facepalm. Why didn't I think of that, It was in the name.

"Oh...no I'm just passing by…" I said pathetically, but this made her smile seductively and step back into my space.

"Oooo perfect...I need a partner to help me...would you like to help me _Phantom_ " She said with a sultry voice that made my body shiver. Backing up now, she still kept up her pursuit. It was to the point where I had no more room to step back and was against the wall.. " _Please…"_ I heard her say in a breathy tone as she bit her lower lip.

"I-I..u-uh..." I said with sweat running down my forehead, eyes wide, and a certain appendage growing "...N-no…" I tried to keep my mind clean, but this woman's advances were making my hormones act up. 'DAMN YOU HORMONES!'

"...No…?" She had a taken back look as she thought for a moment. "Are you gay?"

"NO!" I shouted as she smiled with the same playful glint in her eyes.

"It's okay if you are...it's always the cute ones…" She said dejectedly looking sadly at me, but the same freaking glint was there.

"I'm NOT!" I said indignant as a laughter soon erupted from her.

Looking towards her, I see her still giggling at my reaction at being called gay. "Don't worry I know you're not, if that thing in your pants is any indication." she said pointing at the bulge in my pants. 'Fuck hormones'

"Uhhh…" I quickly covered myself and she giggled once again. "Why are you here." I ask with some blush still remaining, trying to gain some semblance of confidence back.

"I'm here for the teens." She replied chirpy. I gave her a look that had the word 'pedo' written all over it. "No! Not like that child."

"I gain power through the emotional turmoils of humans and ghosts. However, teens seem to be the most emotionally unstable…" She said eyeing me like a piece of meat.

'Fuck me and my problems' I thought as I remembered all the stuff I'm still going through. Spectra then broke me from my thoughts.

"Don't worry though, I'm not here to force anyone into a emotionally distraught state ( _yet)_. I'm here to feed on those who are already there...like you..." She said with a satisfied look in her eyes. "But other than that I will not be a problem ghost child." She walked back to her desk and sat down eyeing me one more time."Anything else...hero?"

'Hero? Where did that come from?' I thought confused, but shook it away. "Are you human?" Only to get a laugh in return.

"Oh honey we are not humans...at least I'm not...are you?" I just stood there with a blank expression.

Her eyes widened in recognition "You're the one Skulker talked about! You're a Halfa!"

'Halfa?' I stood there taking in the new information. If the name is anything to go by, I'm a human who can turn into a ghost...so I'm half ghost, half human? 'Weird...'

Slowly her eyes began to unwiden, and returned to natural. Seems to me she found this to be quite a find. ' _Looks to me that I might have a slight problem draining this school…'_ She then returned my gaze. "Now go run along, can't you see I have paperwork to conduct?" pointing at a pile of papers that seemed to go unnoticed by me.

"Fine by me" I said as I left the office, returning to the bathroom where I reverted to human. 'One less ghost to worry about…' I thought not realizing the battle coming soon. Then I remembered something she said. _"You're the one Skulker talked about!"_

'Skulker and the Box Ghost told the other ghosts about me!'

 _ **RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**_

'Damn it…' I thought with an annoyed look on my face 'Things just probably got _Really_ bad for me.' now heading towards second period class.

* * *

*Spectra's Office*

'So that was him huh?' Spectra thought with a hardened look. 'He doesn't look all that tough, Skulker must be losing it. However just to be safe...' Soon another ghost phased through the wall, but instead of our hero, it was a small man, wearing a butler outfit with a mustache that was grey with his hair.

"Bertrand...we may have a problem" Spectra said with a serious look to the now known Bertrand.

"What a type of problem…? He asked with a perplexed look. Spectra was known for her great power, which could beat mostly anything around; so hearing there was a problem she couldn't deal handle baffled him.

"A halfa problem."

* * *

Andddddd Scene. Thank you all for reading Chapter 5 of He's a Phantom. Spectra is now part of the equation and gave Danny his iconic name. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, Leave any comments of what you thought, or leave suggestions for the next chapter.


	6. The Achilles Heel

*Amity Park 6:00 pm*

Flying seem to be the one thing that clears my mind after such a stupid day at school. Ever since I found Spectra in the hallway two weeks ago, she seemed to look _cleaner_. What I mean is that her complexion and skin to be smoother than when I talked to her back at the office. And this was not because I got all aroused from her and now know what she looks like. No, this was something involving her powers...Digressing to a not so off topic, the bullying from Dash never seemed to stop, which was expected; but for some reason, it just got so much worse.

It began with the usual name calling like _Fenturd_ or _Emo-niel_. However after a few days, he began to push my shoulder as he walked by me, while tearing my bag from my back. I knew we didn't see eye to eye, but I didn't expected to be jumped in the hallway by him and his ass clown of friends. If I didn't have my ghost powers I would be in the emergency room for christ's sake!

That wasn't the worst part though, no...the worst part of it was when I saw all the teachers and staff not bat one eye. opened the door to his class as I was in the process of getting beaten, and proceeded to close it not even ten second afterwards. Principal Ishiyama even stood there with a coffee watching it as if it were saturday morning cartoons. OH and don't even get me started with the person who stood there with the biggest smile on her face...Penelope FUCKING Spectra.

I have the reason to think that she influenced Dash in order to bully me. Reason for such an accusation? Well one, she looks _younger_ and TWO, she feeds on the _emotional turmoils of teens,_ and what better teen to feed on than the Emo-loner Danny Fenton? This day if you couldn't tell, has been COMPLETELY AS-

I was broken from my thoughts as a familiar blue wisp escaped my mouth. 'Great, I need a stress reliever after the day I just had.' Flying down to a nearby technology store. 'Weird place for a ghost to be at…' I thought as I phased into the store,which currently was in a muck at the moment with so much people running scared from whatever they've seen.

Turning my attention forward, I see a tall green man with long white hair that was waved back defying gravity. He was wearing a white lab coat that had a white dress shirt and black tie, with long green gloves finishing his outfit. On a side note, he also has eyes that seemed to resemble sunglasses.

That's when he decided to acknowledge my presence. "So you're the new ghost that everyone has been hearing about...defeated both Skulker and the _Great Box Ghost_...I must say you don't look like much to me." His voice had such a nasally sound to it, I couldn't help but want to punch him in his face.

"I could say the same to you, besides the green skin and pre-pubescent, you'd pull off a really good Doc Brown." I smirked when I saw his eye twitch at being called pre-pubescent. "The names Danny...Phantom...don't forget." I snapped while making a gun sign, adding a wink to sweeten the deal.

His eye twitched again. "You annoying pest, I-"

"OH wait! Is this the part where you reveal your name to be something like _The Great Computer Ghost! Beware!"_ mimicking the Box Ghosts hand gestures. His eyes were now both spazzing with irritation. "No, no I got it now, you're _the Professor_ , _Greatest Deleter of Computer and text history! Hunted every porn file possible and downloaded it ILLEGALLY"_ This time I mimicked Skulker. "How abou-" I was cut off as I dodged a laptop being thrown at me. 'Oooo he's pissed.'

"I **NICOLAI TECHNUS** the master of all technolo-" before being cut off by my wheezing. I was rolling on the floor balling my eyes out. "YES! You see your mistake now child! You will finally see the true power of a Ghost!

"N-no…" I said while slowly standing up. "It's just your name sounded like a disease... **I AM TETANUS** " I mimicked him now, waving back my hair to resemble his. He was currently at the peak of losing it, if all the floating parts of phones and computers were any indication. Without warning all of the parts came flying at me, stacking on top of one another in a huge pile.

Smirking, Technus let out a victory laugh. "That's what you get Brat! You were no dog, just a puppy with a huge bark." Pffft did he forget that we were ghosts? Quickly phasing out of the ground, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? Oh Cra-" My fist clashed with his face, sending him flying to the pile he tried to crush me with.

"You must be pretty dumb, if you thought I couldn't just phase out of there." I said nonchalantly as he fumed with anger.

"You impudent _Brat_ dare call **Technus** _ **UNINTELLIGENT!**_ "

"Yeah, what if I di- AHHHHHH!" pain coursed through my entire body as I was hit with lightning coming from machines all around me. "AHHHHHH" The lab coat wearing ghost smiled with glee, seeing that he finally had the ghost child in a noose. 'W-why can't I phase?' He finally relented his assault to gloat, giving me time to get some time to recuperate.

"You may have had given me a solid punch, but that was all you were going to get you insufferable _embryo_ , now DIE!" Looking at him directly in the eye, I began to go intangible, only to once again feel the pain appear all over my body. "OH! So you died by electricity you say?" As my screams were were thrown everywhere. " _Wonderful…_ " finishing off with an evil look in his eye.

Remember when I said I've never felt such an unbearable pain like this before during the accident? Yeah well think of that but instead of it happening for a few seconds, try minutes. 'I'm going to die, if I don't do anything!' I thought with desperation as I forced my eye open. 'He said I died by electrocution... _AHHH_...then that means, I can't phase through electrical attacks... _gasp_ … have to distract him.' I pointed my finger in his direction. 'Gotta do this right... _Ungh_...only one shot. Focusing as hard as I could a yellow beam erupted from my finger, hitting squarely on Technus's nose, stunning him for a few second.

"You uncivil punk! When I get my hands on you, You're gonna rue the day you messed with TECHNUS!" I phased into the ground as he ranted. 'THINK QUICKLY DANNY' I thought to myself as he covered himself in a tornado of static electricity. 'Fucking fantastic'

He kept looking around for me as I looked for an opening. 'Can't hit the sides unless I use a range attack...fuck it lets try it.' I phased into a wall where I waited for him to turn his ba- 'NOW' I fired a green ecto-blast towards him, where he was thrown off balance. 'Get him away from the technology.'I fired another blast which hit his already disoriented body, sending him flying only to hit the wall.

"Come on Einstein, we're going for a little walk." I grabbed his body and soon took to the skies where I span around and threw his body away where it hit a nearby roof. Seeing him getting up I began firing ecto-blasts at him, progressively getting closer.

"Y-you can not beat me! I'm the great Technus!" At this point he was attempting to fight back, key word attempting because every shot he took would either fly past me or go into another direction. "Y-you…" His eyes now wide in recognition as I grabbed his lab coat and pulled him in close.

"You know what?" As I charged my right hand with ecto energy. "I'll test your hypothesis." I said as I began a beating he couldn't escape from.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _KRRRK!_

"Damn that sounded important." I said casually breaking his nose while continuing the beating.

 _SPLAT!_

"Grossss, now I need to wash my hand." With blood dripping down my knuckles as a bruised and badly beaten Technus could be seen. His nose slightly crooked where it had broke, his lip swollen with his eyes where you can see bruises forming. Blood profusely leaking from the nasal passages.

"P-please...M-mercy…" His shaded eyes pleaded with me as I held my charged fist still covered with his blood.

"Mercy!? Where was that when I was being bombarded with lightning?" My eyes narrowed with anger as they turned from green to red. Reeling my fist back "No...not with the pain you put me through…" I was about to punch him in the face when I was thrown back by a green colored wolf.

Said wolf was now looking at the battered body of Technus with grimace "You pathetic creature, If Spectra didn't need you, I'd end you myself." The wolf quickly grabbing Technus.

Standing up finally, I was about to fly after them when they disappeared into the breezy night air as if not ever existing at all. 'Damn it...can this day get any worse?' As if on cue the sky began to weep, drenching me from the top down. "I was FUCKING kidding!" I yelled towards the sky that flashed lightning as if to taunt me of my recent failure at not ending the tech ghost.

* * *

*Casper High: After hours*

Soon the wolf phased through the office of Penelope Spectra, where he finally let go of technus. It's finally revealed that the wolf was actually Bertrand, who shape shifted into a wolf in order to subdue Danny.

" _Ngh!"_ Technus's pained groan could be heard as he was roughly dropped into the ground of the office, still leaking blood. Bertrand then took a towel out of his bag and proceeded to throw it on the downed ghost's face.

"Clean up, can't have such a broken face near the Perfect Spectra."

Suddenly a familiar face phased through the wall of the school in her usual red suit outfit. She looked towards Bertrand who merely nodded his head at the red head. She smiled and walked to the technology ghost who was slowly wiping the blood from his swollen face.

Cringing in disgust, she took one step back before gaining back her baring and put a smile back on her face. " _Technus_ … we have so much to discuss." She said in her flirtatious voice. Technus however was not amused by this voice and proceeded to snap his nose back into place.

"And what exactly is that, _Succubus_?" He said with a little disdain in his voice.

"Oh but of course our little halfa ghost child problem!" She said with a smirk as she saw the anger flash through his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" He asked bitterly for being beaten by the young halfling not even a an hour ago.

"Does he have any weaknesses? Anything to watch out for?" She replied with a calculative tone, her previous playful mood gone.

"What exactly do I get out of this information if I tell you?"

"I was first going to say that you weren't going to be killed by me and you get live the rest of your pathetic afterlife." She said with a green fire igniting in her palm before being crushed in her first. "But then I thought, why not offer you a chance at redemption? And kill the Ghost child yourself."

Technos now seemed invested for the thought of revenge. "Hmmm…" He made his decision. "He died from electrocution, so the smartest way to defeat him is electrical attacks." Spectra nodded her head in confirmation, both her and Bertrand didn't have that type of attack, which leads only to one conclusion.

"So you are going to be the one who traps and deals with him as I achieve my plan." Technus nodded with a bit of confusion.

"And exactly what is that plan?"

"I'm going to steal all the emotional energy from all the people in this school to achieve my full maximum power, with that I can beat everyone who stands before me." Her eyes gleaming with hunger at the thought of the power.

"But I get the boy?" Technus not all that affected by Spectra's proclamation, after all she hasn't shown to be powerful. It was like saying a ant followed by ten others could take down a waterhose. He was just more powerful than her to care.

"Of course!" She said going back to her cheerful mood.

"Where do we start?" Technus asks with his eyes now narrowed.

* * *

*Ghost Zone Clock Tower*

The image of Daniel's eye fully turning red and not turning back to green seemed to intrigue one blue cloaked ghost and three of his visitors. His visitor having eyeballs for heads with white tunics and black cloaks.

"CLOCKWORK! You must eliminate the Phantom he has seem to already gone to the dark." One of the visitors asserted with confidence.

The visitor to the right began to plead. "Please Clockwork, you already know what happened to the other one... _HE_ destroyed both the human and ghost worlds! Must we suffer through this again?

Finally the middle visitor stepped forward. "This has proven unfruitful and bare, The Phantom has already chose his path. What is it that you will do Clockwork?"

"You Observers worry too much." The now named Clockwork stated in a monotone voice. "I understand your perspective on the situation, but you never looked at the bigger picture…" the screen like portal flashed to Daniel in his ghost form running into a burning house.

"DANNY SAVE ME!" A feminine voice was heard as on screen a human like figure was on fire.

Danny had a look of desperation as smoke filled his lungs, tears running down the sides of his face as he ran up the stairs. He tried to open the door to feel it locked, so he kept ramming into attempting for it to open. "OPEN UP!" And at the final moment, he managed to bust through it to save the person who's under a ignited wooden beam, carrying her bridal style.

He attempted to head to where he entered through originally, but the exit was blocked with more burning pillars. With only one way out, he kissed the person on her forehead and leaped through a nearby window where-...The screen then paused as soon as Daniel flung himself through the window with the person.

"You see, at the moment the young Daniel has all the great power he needs in order to become the great hero we'll need him to be in the future...but he needs to find a reason to be responsible with the power...to find something worth protecting…" The image flashing to the person in Daniel's arms. "...to find what it takes to _BE the Hero_."

* * *

That concludes chapter 6 The Achilles Heel, Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Don't forget to comment what you liked and suggest anything you'd like to see in the future chapters!


	7. Devourer of Misery Part 2

"Hey Maddie do you think we should talk about Danny's behavior all week?" Jack Fenton asked as he continued to work on a new project known as the _Fenton Peeler_. His wife decided to look up from the handle she was making to respond to her husband.

"If you want, we could take a visit to the school's therapist. Apparently Danny has been having personal problems that's been affecting his grades. They think we should discuss it with them before taking any action."

Hearing a click from the handle Maddie nodded with satisfaction as Jack put down a blow torch he was just using to weld together two pieces of metal. "Maddie...I'm worried about Danny, ever since we made this portal, he seemed to be even more reclusive…" Jack then sighed as Maddie came around to put her hands in his over-sized ones.

"I know how you feel Jack...I feel as if we are losing our son more and more everyday…" Maddie explained as she looked into Jack's eyes with regret. "I know we've had our differences over these past few years...but we need be there for Danny now since Jazz isn't here anymore."

Jack looked solemnly remembering what she said about their son a year back. "You said he was a lost cause…" Maddie now looked ashamed remembering how she played favorites with her children. "I'm not the best mother...but hopefully I can be there now for Danny." She now got the Fenton keys as she looked back at her husband with a bitter sweet smile. "Shall we wake up our son?"

"Of Course!" Jack shouted with some enthusiasm he was known for coming back. He traveled from the basement, to the second floor of the house, in order to knock at the door of Daniel Fenton.

"Danny-boy are you in there?" He asked as he slowly twisted the door knob to see...a empty room. "Weird...I don't remember hearing Danny leave the room.

"Is he in there?" Jack heard his wife yell from downstairs from the living walked back downstairs and explained how he found the room empty. "He must be at school already. He probably couldn't contain his excitement for the schools spirit week." Jack nodded and began walking with his wife to the Fenton-mobile to see their son. What they didn't know was that something terrible was going to happen today, that will change their lives for better or worse.

* * *

*Casper High First Period : Two hours before disaster*

I currently had both earbuds in with my hoodie draped over my head. I was currently _NOT_ having it today. Ever since my run-in with the ghost Technus my mood has soured. I now have an uncontrollable urge to beat everything within an inch of its life.

Dash tried to pull off his normal routine of pushing my shoulder, so I could crash into someone; but because of yesterday still being fresh in my mind, I snapped. I grabbed Dash's arm where I pinned him to the wall, with my eyes glowing crimson red. He tried to break free from my hold, but I kneed him in the gut and followed through with another knee to the face.

Everyone seemed shocked at the fact ' _Danny Fenton_ just took down the school's star quarterback with only two hits.' I didn't even blink twice as I heard the bell ring, I walked away from the downed jock as I headed towards first period.

But of course, Dash's friends were not pleased that I took him down, so they told on me to a staff member. " " I looked up from my drawing of me ripping off skulker's head with a crowbar to see with a stern look on his face. " would like to see you in her office.

' _Sigh…_ 'This wasn't the first time she's called me into her office. She figured out my human person by tying my negative energy from when I was a ghost to the same energy as a human. Because of this, she calls me to her office every now and then for a free damn meal.

"Whatever." I got up from my desk and went out the door towards her office.

"I swear if it's another one of you damn free meals, I'm going to fu-" I paused as I opened the door. My parents were looking at me with concerned eyes as Spectra had her usual damned smirk on her face.

"Welcome Danny! Your parents came in today because you've been having _problems_ lately that I believe should be discussed." What the hell was she talking about?

"Oh really? Like what." My eyes narrowing

"Oh you know the secret you told me about that you've been trying to hide from them?" Spectra smirked as she saw my eyes were wide with panic. 'She didn't…'

"It's alright Son...we know now, and we accept you for it." I heard my dad say as he got up from the chair with mom.

"As your father said Danny, It is alright, we think nothing of it." I began to sweat.

"What are you guys talking about! I'm hiding nothing!"

They soon walked close to me as I feared for the worse, but only getting a hug from both of them. "Huh...what?" I was really confused, didn't they know I was a person they were trying to dissect molecule by molecule?

"It's okay son, no more fear. We know now you were trying to hide your sexuality." OH HELL NO!

"NO!" I yelled as I pushed them off me. "That is a lie! I am not like that!" I see in the corner Spectra laughing her ass off to this.

'All going according to plan…' Spectra thought with a smirk.

"Look I don't know what she's been feeding you, but I'm no-" A red condensed mist escaped my mouth as I saw the wolf from yesterday return with a familiar shades wearing ghost. "MOM, DAD LOOK OUT!"

"Oh no son, we are not falling fo- AH" I heard my dad scream as the wolf leaped and bit him on the shoulder. My mom not even comprehending what happened was soon electrocuted unconscious courtesy from the computer on Spectra's desk.

"NO!" I was now in a state of shock, the two people that raised me from birth were now under attacked by ghosts that know my identity. "This is all my fault…" mumbling the sentence, but Spectra heard with absolute glee.

"It sure is..." She said while grabbing something from her desk. Soon she pulled the belt my mom and dad worked on that could theoretically nullify the effects of ghost powers.

She began walking closer to me as I attempted to pry the wolf's jaws from my dad's shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely. Blood could be seen squirting from the gash as it sprayed the dark red liquid everywhere on the carpet. "LET HIM GO!" I didn't have my ghost strength because I was in human form, and I couldn't show them my ghost side or else-

I was cut from my musing as I was soon hit by the lightning. "AHHHHHH!" Spectra than seemigly teleported to my side and slipped the belt on my waist. '...No..' I felt everything stopped, my ghost healing, my 'green' eyes, everything...I was human. It felt like part of me was gone as I fell to the floor. I didn't even notice my dad get released from the bite, only noticing when his body fell onto the floor in his own pool of blood.

'I failed them...I couldn't protect those I cared about...I'm a failure.' darkness claiming my sight as I faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Why can't I just kill him now?" Technus asked Spectra who was hovering over Daniel's downed form.

"Because." She said began as she picked Daniel by his collar "The revenge is always sweeter when he sees how far he's failed." Soon she felt all the dark energy coming off Daniel, energizing her further. "We will kill one of them, and after he figures out all of this was his fault and delves deeper into madness, then you can end him." For some odd reason Spectra pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the Daniel's arm, draining it for blood.

"Why do you need that exactly?" Technus somewhat weirded out by the female ghost's meddlings.

"I need his DNA to hold all the misery from the teens inside my new form. Without his DNA, I will revert back to looking like an ancient grandma who needs to feed on more misery in order to sustain my power." She explained, while slowly pulling the syringe out from Daniel's arm.

"Now set him up in the cell...I got an announcement to make." She said while heading to the principal's office for a little 'chat'.

* * *

*Fenton Works Lab : 30 minutes before Disaster*

Technus phased with the now unconscious form of Daniel in his arms as he looked for a certain container in the cage. "There it is…" Technus said looking at an opened cage with green highlights. "Off you go!" Technus proceeded to throw the body into the container, slamming it shut in the process.

"A-ah my head." I said as I began to regain consciousness however also hearing a loud ring in my ears. Opening my eyes I see Technus with a displeased look, as he gazed upon me. "Technus!" I said remembering all the recent events that have taken place. "Where's my parents!" I attempted to grab hold of the bars in the cage, only to get electrocuted in the process. "FUCK!"

Technus still had his displeased look, but it had some amusement after seeing me get shocked. "To answer your question _Child_. Your parents are currently being held hostage by Spectra and will most likely be drained of their life energy." My eyes widened I needed to get out of here and stop her.

"I'm going Ghost!." I shouted as the white rings appeared, only for me to get shocked back to human form. "AHHH!"

"As you may have noticed, this cage designed by your parents not only can contain a ghost, but stop them from using their powers. However best of all, it _shocks_ them." Technus finished with a smug look. "Anyways when Spectra's done draining those snot nosed kids of their energy, I can then kill you with no remorse." Technus then used his powers to conjure up a television from a small ghost portal. "TV?" He asked nonchalantly as he turned it on, allowing me to see that it was live footage of my school's gymnasium.

"Oh no…" I said as my eyes looked on with disbelief. "MOM! DAD!"

* * *

*Back at Casper High : Second period. One more hour*

 _Don't forget to show up to the mandatory assembly during third period! It will be the best assembly of this year!_ Spectra's voice reverberated the entire school, reminding everybody that today was the spirit day assembly.

Turning off the microphone, Spectra looked at the down form of principal Ishiyama and put her hand on her face. Spectra's eyes turned into full crimson red as her pupil became a black slit. Slowly principal Ishiyama turned into a frail husk, looking lifeless and dry. "Oooo always love how that feels!"

Walking to the door she looks back at the once young principal with a dark smile. "And remember to bring your best energy!" She then closed the door leaving the principal to die.

Heading towards her office, she hears the bell signaling first period was finally over. "Just one more hour." Spectra thought with a smile as she greeted teens that chose to say hello, not realizing that she was going to be all their undoings.

Entering her office, she sees that everything has been shifted back into place. The blood stains were gone from the carpet, and so were Jack and Maddie fenton. She told Bertrand to put them on stage because she wanted them to be the first ones to get drained. 'Phantom will be destroyed with this outcome, and when he _does_ break out of the cage, I will have the necessary energy to evolve.' Soon she turned invisible and phased towards the gymnasium.

She looked around and saw the camera that hooked up to Technus's Television on the ceiling, where it was currently pointing towards the stage. 'Perfect.' She then looked towards the seats where they had these metal plates connected with tubes that led to the podium. 'After this, No one will be able to stop me.'

She saw Bertrand sitting in a chair beside Jack and Maddie, waiting for the next command Spectra wanted him to do. "Just one more hour...and I will be perfect."

* * *

 _ **RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

The bell rang signaling the end of the second period. Everyone seemed to chatter on, as they began heading out of each of their classes and walked towards the gymnasium. One person was finally revealed that they were getting out of their boring classes, even if for a short time. A latina girl in a pink shirt was not impressed as she walked towards the gym with a atmosphere of arrogance. Both a goth girl and tech geek with a red hat were talking to each other with not a care in the world. They didn't know, no one didn't know that this period would determine the fate of both the ghost zone and human world.

* * *

AND ONE AGAIN, another chapter has been completed. Still no sign of either Vlad or Ember and it's pissing me off. AND I'M THE WRITER! Hope you all enjoyed the read, I'm still seeing what path I should let Danny take, because as of this moment, he can go either way. Leave any suggestions, or what you thought of the chapter. PotF Out Peace!


	8. What it takes to be the Hero

The students began to shuffle into the gymnasium not realizing what was about to occur. Finding their seats in the bleachers, they wait patiently for the curtains to unveil what secrets it may have behind them. Soon, the well known therapist of the school Penelope Spectra walks out of the covered stage with her usual cheerful smile on her flawless face.

"WELCOME STUDENTS TO CASPER HIGHS SPIRIT ASSEMBLY!" The gymnasium was filled with a thunderous amount of cheer as the teenagers clapped with anticipation. Teenage boys and some girls could be seen with drool and hearts in their eyes as they examined Spectra's tight body. The rest of the girls were tad bit annoyed that their boyfriends were not paying attention to them, and were instead eyeing Spectra like a new porn video. The rest of the kids, showed no enthusiasm at all, rather finding their phones more amusing.

"I HOPE YOU ALL ARE READY FOR THE SHOW TODAY!" Once again the crowd boomed in agreement, urgently waiting on what was in store for them today.

Spectra looked at the applauding cheers of the teenagers with a smug look. She gains most of her power from misery and fear, but cheerfulness does make her gain a small amount of power. 'It's time.' She nods towards the curtains as if someone was there, which causes them to slowly unveil what was behind them.. She coughed into the microphone which caught the attention of all teens attending, all of them gasped in surprise at the horror their eyeballs have just been given.

At the center of the stage was Jack Fenton with his brutally maimed shoulder. You could see the bone sticking out as blood leaked profusely, seemingly endlessly. His orange jumpsuit now stained with his own blood as he was gagged with a piece of cloth. Tears escaping from his eyes as he looked to the right of him. A chair was sat where a woman of great complexion once stood. Her hair was singed off leaving only a few strands left in its wake. Parts of her jumpsuit were torn and burnt showing the second degree burns underneath. Her eyes seemed almost lifeless and dead, but an endless amount of tears were running down her face, signaling that she was in a excruciatingly amount of pain.

The once cheery atmosphere of the school was now a dead eerie silence. Everyone in the room could feel the fear and dread as they looked at the three people on stage. No one made a sound until one pink top latina decided to scream in shock. This woke everyone up from their stupor as they all attempted to stand up and run, only to see that their ankles have been tied down to the floor by a glowing green chain. They all looked up to see Spectra with an evil look in her eye as she eyed them all like a lion to a gazelle.

"Aweeee what happened to all the cheeriness…?" Spectra said with a cute pout that fooled no one. She was going to kill them all...and there was nothing they could do about it. "Don't worry I'll get you motivated again!" She moved towards the tied up forms of Maddie and Jack Fenton.

She placed her hand on Maddie's burnt shoulder making her cry out in pain. "Shhh shhh don't worry, it'll all be over soon…" She then took her eyes to look at that camera that was at the ceiling. "Enjoying the show Phantom? You're about to like it a whole lot more!" She exclaimed as both Maddie and Spectra glowed a bright green.

"AHHHHHHH!" Maddie screamed in agony as all her burn marks were reignited causing great pain. She slowly felt every last one of her cells exploding like bombs as the energy left her, making her screams quieter... _quieter...and….silence_

Spectra's body began to look younger than it had before, as the burnt form of the once Maddie Fenton slowly charred up and drained resembling a victim in ash of Pompeii. The students looked on with hysteria now, some even making messes in their pants. It was all going to happen to them, it's just a matter of time...everyone screamed as they struggled to get out of the bindings in their feet in a feeble attempt to survive, but Spectra wouldn't let them go until she absorbed every last one of them.

* * *

The ghostly screen showed it all, Spectra just took all the energy from my mom's body leaving. And now...she was dead, and it was all because of me. I can't even blame it on the ghost portal giving me my stupid powers this time. No...this one was on me, everytime I think something good happens to me, something turns up and fucks me over all the time. I've always contemplated death, what would happen if I just left my living family members; but now knowing I'm half ghost, I can now say that it's hell in both ways.

Ever since I was a child, I was always pushed away by my parents in favor of my sister Jazz. She was never spoiled before I was born, but when I was conceived apparently that was the green light to give her everything. Besides my necessities to live, I was only given hand me downs from my sister's stuff. So instead of playing with action figures or video games, I played with barbie dolls with my older sister. She was the only person I trusted in the world with all my secrets, but as Geoffrey Chaucer said "All Good Things Must Come to An End."

As soon as I hit the ripe pubescent age of ten years old, everything came crashing down. Everything fun or good in my life just stopped happening. My parents began to get into their ghost hunting business more seriously, not even giving anytime to their favorite child. They went on business trips separately in order to spread their business out further and gain attraction. That was when of course my dad decided to cheat on my mom with a lady from Chicago. I already explained the bond wasn't there anymore, but I don't think you know what it's like to have two of everything. Two Birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two Christmases, and funny enough, I got none of that. Nope it was all to my spoiled sister that I trusted with my life up till the split. She took it debatably worse than me because she experienced their full love and attention, while I got enough to say that I cared for them more than friends.

When the divorce happened, She was quick to side with mom due to the actions of my dad. And when I chose my dad, well...she revealed everything I have done up to that point. All the pain I felt when my parents ignored me, all the loneliness and isolation I had even during family events, my entire private world was opened up like the portal in the basement. You all can fill in the rest, slicing, hoodies, _Emo_ -niel.

There was one person who was always helping me out through thick and thin, that there was always "a silver lining". I didn't mention him before, because I've never met him in person. He was an old colleague/friend of my mom and dad. Vlad Masters. Ever since I turned ten, he has been sending my envelopes of money every month, what I considered to be my allowance. He also left a letter in each one, explaining how he knows about my situation and how he wished he could do more. His letter...the one I had recieved a week after the split was the only thing going through my mind as it teetered on madness or sanity.

 _There will be a time when you have to make a decision on whether or not you can do something Daniel. Everyone will be against you: your friends, family, the world. You just need to be strong Daniel, stronger than you ever have and get what needs to be done. Done._

* * *

Wiping away tears from my bloodshot eyes, I look out the bars of my cell towards the other occupant in the room. Technus was looking back at me with a smug smirk. He soon began to cackle noticing how much tears I've shed for my now deceased mom.

"This is glorious! I thought Spectra was stupid at letting you live, but NO this was great!." Technus then looked back at the screen where he saw the students begin to panic at being tied down. "Soon your father will experience the same fate." Technaus took one final glance behind. " _Then I'm going to kill you._ "

I didn't even blink twice at his statement, none of them phasing me now as I observed my surroundings. This cage itself could contain two average sized adults, leaving me with enough room to work with. " _I'm going ghost._ " I whispered as I tried again to change, but once again felt the forceful feeling of my white rings going back to my mid-section.

'I can make the rings appear, but they're always forced down.' I look to my waist to see the belt that Spectra attached still there. 'I'm really dumb aren't I?' I feel around my waist looking for the "buckle" of the belt, but found none. 'Damn it…' I look to the side to see some kind of hole. 'Must be a key...mom and dad don't want ghosts just unlocking it.' I looked around and right there on the bench was the key to escaping. 'Wow conveniently outside my cage' I shake my head in disbelief. I grab the key from the bench as I felt a rush of power hit me. It felt as if I was whole again.

"Now, let's try something new." My eyes turning into not red, but their original toxic green color.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOM**_

"What the he-" Technus's musing was soon broken by a red-ecto charged fist breaking his jaw in the process.

"That was for my mom prick." My eyes flickered to red as I remembered what happened before shaking it off. 'I can't lose control...not yet.' Charging while he was nursing his jaw I punched him in the diaphragm making him cough out blood as I elbowed him in the already broken jaw. Technus flew as he hit the wall near the ghost portal, making him unconscious...

Looking around to find the object which I sought, I turned to see a cylinder shaped object. Grabbing the thermos from a bench and removing the lid, I pointed it at Technus where I activated it. Quickly,the swirling blue vortex came from within and grabbed Technus, dragging him into the thermos. I then lidded the thermos where I attached it to my hip, 'One down...two to go.'

I turned my head upwards to look at the TV to see Spectra draining the kids one by one, while my dad was still bleeding profusely from the shoulder. "I'm coming everyone...don't worry."

* * *

"LET ME GO FREAK!" A pink shirt wearing female shrieked as Spectra pulled her hand away from the lifeless body of her blond jock boyfriend. It took her only five minutes to get through all of the students and staff of the school, she was the final one.

"Oh it's always better when they're defiant!" Spectra said out loud gleefully. She proceeded to grab Paulina by the waist and leaned in. "This one is a _keeper…_ " Spectra's eyes glowed scarlet red as she absorbed the energy from Paulina's body, invigorating her with the final essence she needed to obtain her full power. "Now then...one more thing…" Spectra looked towards the stage where a man in agonizing pain sat next to his lifeless husk of a wife.

She began to walk back to the stage her heels clicking as they touched the ground.

 _Click…_

 _Click….._

 _Click…_

 _ **BOOOOOOOM**_

Spectra stopped her path and looked at the wall to her left. "Bertrand…" The butler ghost soon appeared by her side with a questioning look. "Keep him busy."Spectra then flew to the stage, while Bertrand nodded in confirmation as he morphed into his well known wolf form. Soon a silver blur crashed into the wolf a nasty crunch coming from the collision as Bertrand flew into the wall reverting back into the butler form.

" _Ngh_ …"Bertrand opened his eyes to see toxic green eyes looking at him with hidden fury behind them. Before Bertrand could react, silver gloves grabbed his coat as he was thrown to the floor of the gym. Shaking it off quickly, Bertrand morphed into a giant spider.

"I'm done with your shit!" My eyes seemed to glow even brighter as Bertrand attempted to tangle me with web. I just swatted away the web as I began to run towards Bertrand.

His six eyes widened in response as he attempted to entangle me once again with no effect. He morphed into his wolf form, but this time with a more humanoid form. We clashed in the middle, hands locked as our eyes bore into each other.

"Give up. You're not going to beat me!" I said as his snarling wolf man face changed into a smirk.

"I'm not trying to, only buying time." I finally realized that someone was missing. Looking to my right I see Spectra with her hand on my dad's shoulder. She smiled cruelly back at me as her eyes glowed that evil red. "NO!"

My hands gripped at Bertrand's wolf man hands as they cracked with the pressure. "AH!" He screamed as I flung him to the wall.

I flew towards the stage only to see my dad's form engulfed in green energy as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Spectra stepped away as I hit the stage floor running towards my parents' forms.

Spectra looked down at me with her smile still on her face. "You failed again. You'll always be a fail." She saw tears fall from my face as I hugged both their lifeless bodies in my arms.

" _Please...please..._ " I pleaded with no one in particular. It seemed time stopped as I thought back to when I was in the cage. Even with my newfound determination, I'm always late. This was the only time I wanted to be on time, to do something right! The only time I wanted to do something for more than myself more than anything. Saving people was just a second thought in my mind, but now it was different.

I felt pain when my mom died, but my dad believed in me. He was my best friend when Jazz left my side. He had taught me what it meant to be a family, to feel love from a parent...His death caused something to spark up something that was repressed. I didn't hear Spectra's laughter or Bertrand joining her, no...I only felt rage...unrelenting rage. " _...I'm sorry…"_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Spectra and Bertrand were both blown back as the stage looked charred after such a devastating explosion, but a figure could be seen still hugging two corpses. 'What the hell?" The two thought in unison.

I stood up from my parents' bodies as I looked towards the two other ghosts in the room. My beady red eyes staring back at their confused faces. I have changed, my hair that was once straight and spiky, is now a raging silver fire. My toxic green eyes were now crimson blood red, and my fangs grew out more.

"Bring them **BACK**!" I stated as I appeared beside Spectra grabbing her by the throat as I smacked away Bertrand. Her eyes widened, she didn't even see me move. She couldn't breath as she felt the wind escape her ghostly lungs. I reeled my arm back with her on board as I slammed her into the floor.

 _ **CRASH**_

" **I *** _CRASH*_ **SAID** _ *****_ _CRASH_ _ *****_ **BRING** _ *****_ _CRASH_ _ *** THEM ***_ _CRASH_ _ *****_ **BACK!** " I held tightly as Spectra had a dazed look on her face, but otherwise was fine despite minor scratching. I was soon bit on the shoulder courtesy of Bertrand who morphed into his wolf form. I reached around and proceeded to choke Bertrand aswell, only to feel something slip from my other hand to see a Spectra has changed her form to a black apparition form.

I knew I needed to take one of them out, so gripping Spectra's ghostly tail as hard as I could, I threw her out the building as I held on to Bertrands form. My hand ignited in silver energy as I shoved my hand through Bertrand's chest, ripping out what I assumed to be his heart before his death.

He coughed out ectoplasm feeling the fist sized hole that was carved into his left breast. His eyes rolled back as his breathing grew shallow as I dropped him without a care. " **You'll live, barely**." His chest beginning to slowly filling in the hole. I took out my thermos, sucking him into it.

I then narrowed my red eyes as I crouch down and broke through the sound barrier, throwing everything in the gym around as I phased through the roof where Spectra had an irritated look in her eye.

"I don't know what happened to you, and I could care less!" Spectra yelled as she fired a red ectoplasm fireball. My eyes narrowed even more as I closed my eyes and held one hand out towards the fiery energy.

As soon as it touched my hand I began to struggle with the power output, It began to push me back as I felt my suit begin to singe from the heat. " **NOT ANYMORE!** " I yelled demonically as I grabbed the energy ball with my other hand and putting it over my head, throwing it back at Spectra.

Spectra narrowly dodged, she then looked towards to see I disappeared. My hands were once again ignited, but this time with a familiar red energy. My right hand crashed into her sternum, cracking it slightly as she was blown back further into the sky. I flew towards her not giving her time to rest as I grabbed her by the leg where I flung her the roof. She crashed and as I was about to deliver another hit, I was hit by a red ectoblast, feeling it burn through my ghostly chest.

" **ARGH!"** I let out a wail of pain as I came crashing down onto the roof where she reverted back to her human looking form. She lifted her foot and slammed the heel deep into my shoulder. I barely even reacted as I grabbed her leg and slammed her into the roof where I got on top of her and hailed a bunch of punches on her face. " **RETURN EVERYONE'S ENERGY!** "

I grabbed her suit jacket as I brought her up where my other hand was waiting with a green ecto-energy blast. *COUGH* "Never!" She said as her ghost healing was working overtime because of the abuse she was taking.

My eyes began to shift back from red to toxic green as my hair began to revert back to its spiky form. " **ARG** H!" I let out a human/demon roar as I blasted her into the sky. 'Final attack' I began to think of my next move, my new found power boost lessening every second I wait. I brought both of my hands to the sky as I brought every ounce of my energy I could muster.

Quickly a ball of red energy formed as big as an elephant appeared. Seeing Spectra was still dazed I chucked the ball towards her form where it engulfed her in it. " **SPI** RIT BO **MB!** " Her form was struck where it could be seen struggling to compensate with the assault of energy all around her. I soon dropped to my knee as I reverted back to my regular ghost form, before reverting to human.

Spectra was now being peeled from the outside in. Her skin began to redden as the ball of energy was quite literally taking her apart. She felt layers of her skin get torn from her forearm. The only reason was because she didn't complete the ritual. She never injected my DNA to complete the sequence. Meaning…Spectra eyes widened as she felt all the energy in her go haywire.

' _I'm not perfect…_ '

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

An elderly Spectra was thrown from the ball and onto the rooftop where it crashed down next to me. I looked over to her where I see that the bomb had knocked her out clean. I struggled to get the thermos from my side, but soon I was shakily pointing it at Spectra's form where I activated it one last time, as Spectra was pulled inside the space.

I layed down on the roof exhausted, and began thinking back to how all this started; and how it all ended. I began to cry my eyes out. I wept for my parents and the teens who lost their lives. 'This was how it was going to end, this is how Danny Phantom ends…These powers were a curse from the start…' I thought bitterly as tears ran down my face quicker and quicker until…

"EWWW GET OFF ME TUCKER!" One familiar goth voice could be heard coming from within the gym.

My ears not fully registering the noise coming from below me as I continued to ball my eyes out.

"SAM I WASN'T LAYING ON TOP OF YOU ON PURPOSE! STOP HITTING ME!" A geek with glasses I've heard talk in the hall before rung through my ears.

My eyes widened in response, my tears quickly drying as I sat in disbelief before I flew down to check the gym where I had seen everyone die.

Everyone of the students and staff were back to their regular selves. They didn't look like anything happened to them, except the occasion scratch mark where Spectra gripped them. I saw attempting to calm the students down.

...

…

…

I look towards the stage to see my mom and dad back, hugging each other and whispering as they enjoyed the other's company. "MOM, DAD!" I yelled as I struggled to run towards them as I wrapped my arms around them crying. Everything was back, the spirit bomb must have made Spectra release all the energy she got from everybody.

I wiped my face of tears as I looked at my dad's shoulder which was bleeding profusely, only to see that it was burnt to cover the wound. I looked at my mom who was now spotting sunburns, compensating the third degree forms. 'Did I heal them? Spectra only stole their energy…' I pushed the thought away, a thing for another time. I put a smile on my face as hugged my parents who hugged me back.

I did it...I saved everyone.

* * *

ANNDDDDDD DONEEEEE! For fuck's sake this was so much effort put into it. I didn't expect to spend so much time on one chapter. Vlad has finally been hinted at, AND I KNOW GUYS YOU WANT EMBER TO SHOW CALM DOWN! Anyways, Danny finally has learnt what it means to be a hero, and the horrors it comes with. I like to think I did a good job, but I need input. What yall think? Leave any comments, suggestions, or concerns you may have about the story. Till the next chapter, PoTF OUT!


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

It had taken a full month and a half in order for everything to go back to the way it was. Casper High needed full repairs on the gymnasium due to an explosion that burned most of the stage with humanoid like shapes in both the ceiling and floor. Everything had changed for the worse, everyone now knew of the existence of ghosts because of Spectra's attempt at stealing the essence of everyone at school. My parents had received a large sum of money from people named the Guys in White to conduct research and develop weapons in order to combat the ghost "menace". I can't really blame them, they both were killed by one, and are taking the necessary actions to stay safe.

My life however has taken a weird turn, mostly my ghost half. Apparently an afternoon news reporter spotted the fight between me and Spectra's, and sent it to Amity Park's News Broadcast, both showing how I appeared to be defending the city from the evil succubus. I was dubbed Inviso-bill, a name that haunts me to this day. Hopefully I'll get that changed soon, and clear up any confusion with my name, because I'm DANNY PHANTOM; not some dumbass.

The weirder part of the story is when the entire school decided to have Spirit week be dedicated to their savior. Everyone decided to wear black or silver/white, some even decided to put on green contact lenses and dye their hair. One of my biggest supporters ironically, was Dash Baxter. He wore a skin tight black jumpsuit like me and dyed his hair snow white. I've never been so scarred in my life. Luckily the bullying was to a minimum as long as he and I never clashed, sadly though the Goth girl keeps pestering me with that geeky boyfriend of hers.

However above all else, I took a look at the footage before I became my regular ghost self, and saw the red eyes and silver flame hair on my head. Even though I looked badass, I only remembered rage before I turned into _that_...whatever _that_ is...It provided me with so much power, I don't even know how to activate this _third form_. All I know is that it helped me defeat Spectra, because that red ectoblast she sent me could've decimated my regular ghost form.

This of course means more training...Dammit.

Other than that, home life is getting slowly better. Even though my parents were tasked to make new ghost hunting equipment, they made time to go to the movies with me and began to slowly warm up to me. I only chalked up their different behavior to Spectra's doing.

I'm glad to see they're making an effort to try to mend their mistakes with me, and I hope I can reveal my darkest secret of being a ghost to them. Speaking of which, I finally to take this _Hero_ business as seriously as possible. Whenever a ghost caused trouble to the human populace, I was there to help out. However, everyone was still hesitant due to me being ghost as well; but I can always hope for the best in the future.

Oh! I also heard this new song called Remember by Em-

 _RINGGGGGGG RINGGGGG RINGGGGG_

I was broken from my thoughts as the landline rung out through the house. As I was about to get up from the living room couch, a giant orange blur appeared from the depths of the basement and sped through the hallway to pick up the phone.

'How the hell does he move that fast?!' I thought with a stupefied expression as I gazed at my dad. After the whole ordeal, his shoulder seemed to be healing fine after getting it checked out by a hospital. I honestly do not know how he survived with all that blood loss, I'm just thankful to have my dad with me still living. But before I could think of anything else, his voice broke my thoughts.

"Vladdie! How are you doing man!" Now that was a surprise, Vladdie? He couldn't mean Vlad right? The one who's helped me out through tough times? The one who helped boost my confidence when I needed it?

"Wanna come over you say? Sure, Maddie and I would love to see you!" My dad said with his normal exuberant self. He soon said goodbye a put the phone down before taking his mark as he prepared to launch himself back down to the lab.

"Hey Dad?" I was a second too late, as I saw the orange blur pass by me in a gust of wind. However it seems luck shined down upon me, because a second after he reappeared as if he was always there.

"What's going on son?" Dad asked with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Who were you just talking to?" I asked with slight hope in my tone.

"OH! That was your Godfather Vlad Masters! Or as I call him Vladdie." Dad explained as he looked down at me with a pride as he pointed a thumb at his chest.

"Oh alright, is he visiting tomorrow?" I asked acting as if I didn't listen in on the conversation.

"Yep! Which reminds me, this is going to be your first time meeting him, so don't be nervous. Anyways gotta fix some do-hickey see you soon son!" Dad soon sped down the basement stairs as I sat contemplating what he said.

'So this is the moment huh? I don't even know what I should do when he gets here…' I look up to the clock to reveal 3:00pm.

In less than a day, he's going to be coming, 'I guess I should thank him for helping me out through the hard times and the letters.' I thought as I walked back upstairs to head into my room. Opening my door I sat down in my chair at my desk as I opened a drawer where it contained all the opened letter that said "To Daniel fenton, From Vlad Masters"

I took a look at all the letters, skimming over all the birthday ones, and pinched the one I wanted to see. The letter was addressed seven years ago, the letter that helped me focus on getting out of the cage to save everyone. I began to read the letter with a smile, this man truly helped me through dire times. Closing them all back up and putting them into the drawer again, I stood up and plopped onto my bed where I began thinking of ways to improve ghost powers until the next day.

* * *

I was still asleep when a knock on the door reverberated on through the house. My parents quickly ran from the basement to the door, and began greeting the person at the door. My mom leaving the room decided to wake me up, so she walked up the stairs and knocked at my door.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

My mom slowly opened the door to see my sleeping form. She walked the short distance and began to push my shoulder in order for me to awaken.

"Danny...Danny, come on, Uncle Vlad is here." My mom said as I slowly regained my consciousness. Rubbing my eyes I looked at my mom with a sleepy face before nodding and proceeded to head into the bathroom.

 _Splash_

"Nghhhhh…." I groaned groggily as I wiped my face with a towel heading out the bathroom, where I went into my closet. I looked for my classic hoodie, only to see it missing! "NO! Where is it!" I almost screeched as I began shifting all my hanged clothes in order to find my hoodie. I looked at my laundry basket only to see it empty…

...

…

…

"WHYYYY!"

* * *

 _WHYYYYYYY_

Vlad looked curiously upstairs seeing Maddie come downstairs without his godson. "Maddie, where's Daniel?"

"Probably finding out that I washed his hoodie." Maddie said as she took a seat next to Jack.

"Oh…" Vlad said while looking at his best friends, Jack and Maddie. He hasn't seen them in more than seven years, and they oddly look the same. Jack decided to break him from his thought at this moment.

"So Vladdie! What have ya been up to!" Jack said with a loud booming voice as he looked at Vlad.

"Just been here and there…" Vlad said as he began to hear the stairs creak with footsteps. He turned his head to see me coming down the stairs with a regular white shirt with red trims and a red dot in the middle. The weird thing though was the purple mist that escaped his mouth which he quickly covered up by simulating a yawn. 'A ghost! Here?!' Vlad thought as he felt his eyes focus on me.

" _Dumb moms and the laundry…"_ I mumbled as I walked towards the couch. Before I reached there, I noticed that my mom and dad were talking to a tall man with a grey goatee and ponytail that had a red headband holding it back. He worse a black tailored tuxedo that included a white dress shirt underneath and finished with red bowtie. However, as soon as I walked even closer I noticed that the man began to yawn and was releasing some kind of wispy purple mist…

'Hey...that kinda looks like my gho-' I then began to fake coughing as a blue condensed wisp left my mouth. 'NO WAY!' As soon as the wisp dissipated I looked at the man who was looking at me with wide eyes. Before I could explain my weird behavior, the man stood up and began to walk towards me; which caused me to get into a fighting stance.

The man put his hands up in defense and took a step back, "Woah hold up there young badger!"

"Danny! That's your Godfather Vlad!" I heard my mom say as I cautiously put my hands down in surrender, which caused Vlad to put his hands down. He then began to make his way towards me where he stood a foot or two away. I noticed he was only about half a head taller than me.. Faster than I could react though, he pulled me into a tight hug.

'What the-'

"Danny! It's so nice to see you in person again, I haven't seen you since you were a young baby." Vlad said with a happy tone, but if you were to listen carefully, you'd hear the slight regret in his voice.

"Oh…" I didn't really know what to say, but soon my fears were squashed with his next sentence.

"Don't worry Daniel, I know this is our first time meeting officially. It only makes sense for you to be hesitant with my presence." Vlad said releasing me from the embrace as he took a seat back on the couch. "Come on, Daniel let's chat."

I decided to take a seat at the other side of the couch he was on as my parents soon stood up.

"We'll give you guys time to catch up." My mom said as my dad raced downstairs with her to continue to work.

'Unbelievable' I thought as I turned my head from where my parents to where my Godfather Vlad was sitting. "Uhhh...thanks for the letters…" I said awkwardly, nice going Danny you're doing great.

"Of course! Hopefully you received every birthday note with money, can't have your parents hog all the money." He said with a chuckle, which also caused me to chuckle. He then began asking me about school and how I was doing since the divorce and remarriage. I told him back that it's been going alright since then, especially after the incident in Casper High.

"Yeah, I've been hearing about that a lot, care to share the details?" Vlad said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded with confirmation and began telling the events of what had happened and how the "Hero Danny Phantom" saved us all.

"Man what a story, surely you must've been scared?" Vlad continued his questioning as he gazed into my eyes. 'Oh shit what am I supposed to say…'

"E-er Yeah... luckily I was not caught in the crossfire." I said with a slight stutter. Hoping that Vlad didn't notice, but as fate would have it, he did.

"Here Daniel, come sit closer to me." Vlad said as he patted the cushion right next to him, not knowing what else to do, I complied. An awkward silence decided to build as we sat there not saying anything. Both of us staring at the fire place right in front of us.

"So.." Vlad said with a tone I couldn't place. "How long has it been?"

I turned my head to him in confusion "Wha-" He turned to me with a calculative gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about _Daniel_ " I sat there frozen like a stone. 'How did he know, I sensed a ghost, but it led to-'

My eyes widened in realization "YOU'RE A GH-" My mouth was soon shut by Vlad's palm who had a look of panic as he looked towards the entrance of the lab. Seeing no one was coming back up, he looked at me.

"You're going to talk a little quieter now Danny, or we both are going to be dissected. _Molecule by molecule_." He said emphasizing the molecule bit. I nodded in confirmation as he removed his palm from my mouth.

He still stared at me with a questioning gaze as I finally relented at what he wanted to hear. "Few months…" I mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the development.

'His power is growing exponentially fast, in only a couple months time he's managed to pass Spectra in _full_ power…' Vlad then was broken out of his thoughts as I asked him a one worded question.

"You?"

"Twenty-two _years_ " I looked at him with wide eyes, dear lord, he's been a half ghost for twenty-two years?! Is that how I'm going to look!?

Vlad looked down in amusement before getting serious again. "Now Daniel, let's talk business"

We began to talk about all the ghosts he's seen in all his travel, and how he builds ghost technology so he could explore the ghost portal vice versa. Leaving out the specific parts of attempting to become the ghost king.

"Wow that's amazing" I said as I recalled how many major ghosts I've battled through out my short span of my half life. "Can you teach me?" I asked with slight eagerness in my voice, he simply looked down at me with kind eyes. He rubbed my hair in an affectionate way.

"Of course!"

* * *

BOOOOOM VLAD IS HERE, I wonder what he'll be like in future chapters. Anywaysssss Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, leave any comment or suggestions you may have. Phantom of the Future out!

.


	10. The Mentorship

Vlad looked on with an amused smile as he saw me attempting to duplicate my body for the hundredth time in a row. "DAMN IT!" He heard me say twice. I say twice because there are two heads that are currently resting on my shoulders from my recent attempt at duplication. It had been only half a month since my parents were convinced by Vlad into letting me stay for an entire month at his mansion in Wisconsin. For some reason my mom and dad were both happy to see me spend time with Vlad, weird thing was when he asked they said yes automatically as if they were possessed...Anyways Vlad kept his word and began training me in his knowledge of ghosts, which results in me attempting his move, which was as I said before duplication.

I soon got tired and gave up with a large huff, pushing my two heads back together, and looked over to the older man where I saw he was grinning in my direction; I couldn't help but grin back. Ever since figuring out each other's secrets, we were able to bond sorta like father and son; or in this case half to halfa. I was a bit hesitant at first with the whole secret identity thing, the only other people knowing my secrets were other ghosts, and they themselves were not very nice for lack of words.

We were off to a rocky start, but when I told him all my fights up to this point, he told me exactly what I needed to know when attempting to use certain parts of my ghost powers. Vlad made sure to teach me how to use less energy when using my ecto-rays, showing me that there is a certain color corresponding to your ghost's nature.

Since he was a hateful ghost at first because of the accident in his college, he had red colored rays when he finally mastered them. He explained to me that my different colored rays represented what affiliation I was within the ghost community. Yellow was neutral, green positive, and red is malevolent. I assume since I'm so new this that I had no affiliation yet. He also explained that all ghosts had a nature or special power to them such as the Box Ghost's control over everything cube-like and Spectra's control ability to drain people of their essence in order to gain power. I asked what his was and he showed me that he could redirect a certain amount of energy if fired at, and could release an electric stinger from his hand, sadly I had to experience it, nearly being depowered by it.

Anyways, I got up from my sitting position and I walked over to Vlad who began looking at a magazine from the bench. I was about to say something when he beat me to it. "Hey Badger?"

Badger was such a weird nickname to give to someone, but I accepted it after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me, I got something to show you." Vlad said while standing up and heading to the mansion. I was a bit confused by the sudden action, but shrugged thinking that I can trust Vlad since he hasn't done anything to lose it.

I trailed behind him before I walked at the same pace as him. As we walked into the mansion, I was yet again amazed at how large the interior was. Vlad was a very conceited person, with a bunch of pictures of him hanging from the bottom to the ceiling. The mansion had the very scent of cheese, and had the design of a medieval castle. I then took notice of how fast Vlad was walking, I had to take a slight jog just to keep up with him, as he climbed the stairs where he took a right and unlocked a door.

As the door opened I saw a large library and in the middle was a desk, computer, and projector. Vlad took a seat as he pointed towards a seat right next to the desk, to which I grabbed and sat down in. He then proceeded to open something on a computer, if the clicks were anything to go by. He then turned on the projector as he simultaneously clicked a button which unveiled a projector screen.

Soon an image began to appear, resulting in only a play button, but the weird thing was that at the top it said watch with caution. I looked towards Vlad who had a face I couldn't quite read, he was essentially glaring at the computer screen, as if the file or video was going to change everything. I was soon in the way of the glare, as Vlad looked at me for what seemed like an eternity.

"What do you think of ghosts?" I just sat there kinda stupidly for about a good minute. 'What does he even mean by that?' After a few minutes passed he coughed into his hand and looked directly into my eyes once again.

" _I said_ What do you think of ghosts?" Vlad said with a bit more sternness in his voice emphasizing the _I said_. I now had to answer.

"Uh…" I didn't really know what to say, sure most ghosts I've met had been malevolent and tried to hurt everything in this world, but should I really tie down the entire ghost populace by them? I know I haven't met any good ghosts as of yet, but like there's always a possibility...I had my answer. "They're not all bad." I said with slight confidence in my voice, only to see Vlad's eyes narrow at my answer.

"And why exactly do you think this?"

"Because...I mean you're a ghost right? And you don't seem evil." I said while pointing to him, only for him to chuckle a bit to himself. I couldn't tell if it was because of the naiveness of my response. "What?"

"You've much to learn Daniel..." He said with a tone that just seemed to be hiding something. He then motioned with his head to turn to the projector where it showed footage of ghosts he's documented.

 _Click Click_

The mouse clicked as the first video appeared on the projector labeled as Undergrowth. It was sorta like a found footage movie where the guy seemed to be walking with a GoPro only for everything that could go wrong does. "What exactly are trying to-" Only for my eyes to widen as I saw a building to come collapsing and out from the debris came human like zombies covered in vines with glowing green eyes. The man went running the other way only for a massive vine to come crashing down. The man looked over up to see a massive monster with a green beak and red eyes. The camera then was dropped before running could be heard from far away only for a scream to be heard. I shook my head with a look of disbelief, and looked towards Vlad who had a calculative look on his face.

"What the hell was that?"

"That Daniel was _Undergrowth_...a monster ghost that feeds on living organisms, and progressively grows until it conquers both the human and ghost world." He explained as he looked at me intently, as if trying to get a reaction from me.

"How was he defeated!" I asked trying to get an explanation as to how that monster was defeated. I don't even think my strongest attack could do anything to him! Vlad looked at me with a sad look and a slight angered look.

"My friend used himself as a conduit for opening a ghost portal, where he was split open so that Undergrowth could be sucked into it, resulting his control to be released from the populace. The Government questioned everybody who was under his control, and they couldn't remember one thing. They managed to recover this footage, which resulted in the creation of the Guys in White."

Vlad then pulled up another video labeled as Vortex. "Are you ready for the next one?" I looked hesitant at first, but before I could say anything, the video began to play. This time we were at what seemed to be the middle of the ocean.

"Where are-"

"The Atlantic Ocean, August of 2005." Vlad said solemnly as I began to see clouds begin to form and a ghost portal to appear. From the portal came a ghost who wore what appeared to be black armor that had a tornado like emblem that had a lightning streak run across it. He had a tornado circling his waist that he seemed to use as both transport and his ghostly tail.

"What's he gonna-" I saw him begin to form a storm from the clouds, and saw the winds begin to go faster and faster. I finally realized why Vlad was showing me, at 2005 a horrible hurricane incident ran through the US. The video began to speed up, showing the hurricane hitting the states, killing people in the thousands. Some of them couldn't even yell as the breath was yanked from their lungs, because of the velocity of the wind.

I couldn't watch anymore, and decided to cover the projector light only to find myself in a situation worse. I only now heard the noises of babies and kids crying as the wind roared. "MOM!" I heard as a woman screamed only for it to be deafened shortly afterwards.

I now had tears falling from my eyes as I imagined what happened. I then picked the projector up and threw it across the room into the screen where it made a massive hole. Vlad decided to then pause the video, where he then touched my shoulder.

I was still rubbing my eyes which were still leaking before I was quickly forced to turn around. I now was face to face with Vlad's ghost eyes. "What were ghosts like again?" Out of instinct I punched Vlad in the face sending him flying into a bookshelf where he laid nursing his face. I ran out the room, not knowing what else to do.

I jumped down the mighty staircase, floating to break my fall, and headed to the guest room where I locked myself in and threw myself on the bed. I then began to let out all the tears I had, I don't know why I was crying; was it because of how scary the situation was? Or was it because I just I hit the one person I trusted at the moment?

I cried for a couple more minutes before fatigueness soon overcame me, the events of today finally catching up to me, I don't know what to think of ghosts right now...are any of them good? 'Why did Vortex do that...why did Undergrowth…' I shedded one more tear, before succumbing to the abyss.

However in my outburst, I didn't see the wisp escape me and felt something at the back of head warning me of a presence. From my walls came Vlad Masters in his ghost form also known as Vlad Plasmius. He looked satisfied if the smirk was any indication. His left cheek now sporting a bruise due to my hook that I threw at him earlier.

'Just one more push Daniel...and then you'll be the perfect child…' Vlad thought as his red eyes glowed malevolently. He soon phased out of my room, leaving the atmosphere filled with dread and despair as a slight whimper escaped from my mouth.

Things were about to change drastically, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on what was coming...I just know that I have to be.

* * *

 **And Chapter 10 The Mentorship concludes. Hopefully you all enjoyed this Chapter, if you did you should comment what you like. If you didn't? Well leave a review telling me what could be fixed. You could also leave suggestions, so I could improve in my writing skills and get new ideas for future chapters. Alright love yall Phantom of the Future outtie.**


	11. The Evil Within

A man could be seen sitting in the darkness of a large library, the only light came from a new projector he had brought out when the last one was broken to pieces. He was currently looking at news footage from only a month prior to this day, it was the footage of _Inviso-bill vs Spectra_. Through his sources and his wealth, he managed to obtain the raw uncut footage and was quite astounded at how much power and potential his young Godson had. Spectra at her full power was no easy ghost to beat, she is easily a class B ghost at base power or apparition form. However due to her energy boost from all the teens she absorbed she flung herself from B to A+ in terms of power.

'Daniel only became a ghost about three months ago...to be able to beat Spectra is nothing short of miraculous…' Vlad thought as he kept rewatching the footage, only to be broken out of his stupor by a ghost vulture that phased through his door and had what seemed to look like a camera of some sorts.

Looking over to the vultures, they soon began to fly closer to him and hand him the camera. He looked down and then back up to the vultures for an explanation of some sorts as to why he was being disturbed and what exactly they had given him. The vultures looked a bit apprehensive before they gulped down whatever saliva they had in their throats, before beginning to speak.

"Master…" The vultures began as the look in Vlad's eyes began to intensified. "...We've managed to recover this camera from the Guys in White's headquarters. Apparently it has live footage of what was happening within the gymnasium before the initial fight between Danny and Spectra."

Vlad looked seemed to soften a bit, remembering how Daniel addressed the memory of his confrontation with Spectra.

* * *

 _Vlad's Living Room : First Week Staying with Vlad_

" _Alright Daniel, I've told you countless stories of my battles with ghosts…now I think it's time you return the favor by telling me atleast what happened at your school" Vlad said while looking at the teen with a sense of regret in his voice as he saw a plethora of emotions flash in his eyes before the teen began to tear up. Vlad thinking quickly wrapped his arms around the younger boy, who seemed to gulp down the saliva in his throat._

" _I-I was trapped by Technus...a-and he played l-live feed from my school, a-and I saw my m-mom d-d-di-" Before he could finish Vlad pulled him in closer and rubbed his back so he could gain some composure back._

 _Slowly, Daniel began to sob less frequently and continued his story. "I managed to get free and knock out Technus...I went as fast as I could to the school so I could save anyone that was still alive, b-but when I defeated Bertrand...m-my dad…" Daniel didn't even finish as Vlad once again embraced him._

' _Ghosts are evil Daniel…I'm sorry you had to learn it the hard way' Vlad's eyes flashed as he remembered when he and this girl were fighting Undergrowth and his corrupted army of humans. Everything was going according to plan, until he was critically wounded with a spectral vine. He reverted back to human form where the girl went to go make sure he was alright before she smiled with pain as she looked at vlad. "Sandra what are yo-" Vlad was soon cut off as his lips touched his lips before parting quickly…_

 _Vlad didn't know how to react. "What was that..?" She looked back at Vlad and took the bag that was previously on his back, only to strap it to herself. Vlad's eyes widened as he saw her begin to walk away and towards the towering form of Undergrowth. "SANDRA NO!" It was supposed to be him to take the fall! Not her! Anybody but her! TURN BACK "TURN BACK!" Vlad screamed at her retreating form as she deployed the jetpack from the pack. She turned back to Vlad and with the same cheerful smile she had always given him said the words he never wanted to hear…_

" _Goodbye...Vlad…" she soon took off, managing to maneuver her way through the incoming vine tendrils and plant herself directly into the chest of Undergrowth who shouted at what a puny insect like her would do, only for the bomb to go off. The explosion was only for a few seconds only to implode on itself, sucking everything that was directly touching it within itself. Vlad looked on at horror as he saw his best friend die, his entire world shattered...his once purple eyes began to get brighter, turning into red. His powers began to flare out as fangs began to appear and his face darkened to a light shade of blue. "SANDRAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Vlad was broken out of his stupor when he heard quiet breathing coming from the boy he embraced. He removed himself from the embrace when he saw indeed Daniel was sleeping. He smiled and thought 'Don't worry, I will help you realize the evilness in ghosts...I'll teach you so you don't have to experience the pain I had..._ _ **Son**_

* * *

Although he didn't gain much from the conversation other than hearing that his friends Maddie and Jack died, he realized that it would take time for Daniel to cope with the thought. After all, he was still just a kid. He asked once more when he had awoken, and Daniel only told him that he was overcome with rage and fell into a state of unconsciousness. Vlad didn't push Daniel anymore than that, not wanting to get on the younger halfa's bad side.

Returning from his thoughts he grabbed the footage from the vulture and nodded to it. The vulture nodded back with a moderate sweat dripping down its ghostly form at being the victim of Vlad's intense glare. He was never like this before the kid was around, what had changed him it wondered.

Seeing the vulture phase out of the room Vlad examined the camera. It looked to be a normal camera used for news broadcasting. Luckily it had the same wires for normal human camera's, so Vlad took the wire from his computer and attached it to the camera and watch the projector flicker to life once again, showing only one video file on the device. He didn't really know much about ghostly technology, only recovering some weapons from Skulker on occasion should their paths meet. Feeling around the camera, Vlad felt a small indent and decided to put his hand there. This released the same video feed that was currently up on the projector.

Vlad soon began looking for a switch or control for the camera only to find none, and decided for one final ditch effort. He extended his index finger and clicked on the camera's screen directly, causing it to begin playing the video. He looked back up and eyes widened at the condition he saw his friends were in. Maddie's burnt up body and Jack's bleeding shoulder, both look like they could drop dead at a moments notice.

He saw Spectra steal every last one soul of everybody in the room. First Maddie then to a middle age bald man, and ended with a latina girl. This left Jack all alone still bleeding when he saw Spectra begin walking only for a huge boom to be heard in the distance.

'Daniel' Vlad thought as he saw him fly into the view of the camera where he took out Bertrand, only to look back and see his father's soul taken from him. To see his friend die like that, especially in front of his kid was gut wrenching to watch. That wasn't thing he was looking that, no...he was looking at the huge explosion of silver flames that came from the stage. 'Could that be Daniel's special power?'

Soon though he understood what caused the weird look from the news footage, out from the flames looking as if it was the devil's incarnate...stood Daniel, or what used to be him…

 _...All I felt was rage..._

Vlad eyes widened at the realization, he knew how to gain the _support_ of Daniel. A regretful frown settled onto his face as he slid the projector shut.

"It is the only way…"

* * *

*Guest Room: 4:45pm*

I was currently laying down in my bed, resting after I attempted to once again duplicate myself earlier today. And once again...ending with failure, however a positive would be that I managed to stretch my body as if it were about to be split in two. I wanted to tell Vlad the success I had achieved, but I haven't seen him the entire day. It was as if he upped and disappeared, no pun intended.

I began to draw in my sketchbook, finishing up a drawing of Vlad when he was in his ghost form. When he had shown me the first time, all I first thought was _Monster_. I think that's the first response anyone would give, because he looks like Dracula if he had decided to invert the colors of his suit from black to white.

I was broken from my thoughts as I felt my ghost sense go off, and I already knew who it was. "Hey Vlad." I said trying to act like nothing happened yesterday night. When I didn't get a response, I saw Vlad floating with a serious face. "Is there something wro-" My breath was soon taken away from me as Vlad quickly flew down and gripped my throat.

From pure reflex, my hands went to grab at Vlad's arm to try and stop him. However this seemed to encourage him as he began to grip tighter. " _Gah..._ W-why are y-you doing this" I managed to wheeze out as he reeled his arm back. Shit. "I-I'm going-" Before I could complete my phrase he slammed me through the door, which made me fly and hit the wall of the hallway. " _Cough..._ ghost."

The white rings appeared and soon disappeared, showing my ghost form in defiance to the older ghost. "I don't know what's going on with you, but you better stop before I make you!" I yelled as an amused evil smirk made its way to his face.

"Oh really? I'd love to see that." With that said he soon gripped his stomach, which confused me at first before my eyes widened. I quickly phased through the wall that I recently collided with, Smart of me too; because as soon as I left the wall, I heard a large explosion rack the mansion.

'Vlad just did an ecto-burst, what the hell is he doing?!' I was broken from my thoughts as Vlad went behind me and put me into a headlock. As soon as I attempted to break free, another Vlad phased from the wall, his hands glowing red with energy. "VLAD WAIT!"

My plead fell deaf on his ears as his clone quickly melted into ectoplasm as I was hit with the full force of the ray. "AHH!" I yelled as my body collided with the foundation of the mansion. I didn't have a chance to recover, because the older ghost grabbed my leg and was soon lifting me up only to slam me back down with the force of a freight train.

After four clashes with the ground he threw me, where I hit the fountain in the backyard. He didn't decide to continue his assault, giving me a chance to question his actions. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

He only looked down at me and snorted. "You're nothing but a weak child. No wonder why you failed against Spectra." My eyes widened before they narrowed.

"What have you done to Vlad?" I said as my eyes began to glow dangerously as my hand began to charge with green energy.

"Oh you're adorable." Vlad said with a mock tone that just seemed to agitate me further. "I am Vlad!"

"LIAR!" I soon charged him, managing to slam my fist directly into his chest before my other fist was caught and turn around in a hold that threatened my shoulder. He leaned over to my ear.

"This is exactly why you couldn't save your parents... _You're...too...WEAK!_ " He finished with a yell as he dislocated my shoulder with a loud _POP_ causing me to yell in agonizing pain. He then charged his hand with energy and faced his palm towards my face, blasting me head on with energy causing me to hit the ground once more.

Vlad frowned not seeing the response he wanted to gain, only to hear a growl to coming from the recently thrown teen. He smirked 'A few more hits and taunts.'

* * *

I stood up shakily from the ground, before falling back down. I clenched my fist in anger as the words reverberated through my head.

 _You're too weak!_

A growl escaped my lip as I raised my fist only to slam back down on the ground causing a slight tremor. 'NO I'M NOT!' I raised my head from its downed position and openly glared at the halfa in front of me. He rose one of his eyebrows as he saw the colors of my eyes. One of them was red and the other blue.

'Weird…' Before he could react however, he was soon sent flying by the sheer force of the punch. "ARGH" He yelled out as he collided with the bushes. As I flew back in to give him another punch, he caught my hand and reciprocated with a backhand.

"Is that all you can do? Perhaps I should take a trip to your parents house and plead for their forgiveness as I strip their flesh from their bones."

I growled even further as I felt myself gain a further powerboost, both my eyes now red and my hair becoming more wavy in the wind. "YOU MAKE THEM STAY OUT OF THIS!" I shot towards him once again, but seemed much faster and landed a left hook to his body.

Vlad doubled over in pain as he felt his wind get knocked from him slightly, only to be thrown back from an uppercut. Vlad sensed me get closer and decided to split himself into four. "You are an annoyance." I heard them say as they surrounded me.

I was about to attack them one by one until they all shot ecto-rays to me simultaneously. "AR **GH!** " All the Vlad's laughed in amusement as if this were just a game. Vlad soon took notice of how my hair was blowing in the wind faster and faster.

'Almost showtime...final push…' Vlad coughed as he nodded at his clones who began to continue their combined ray assault. "You don't get it do you! You're too weak to protect your family! I will kill them in front of you as Spectra did before, and do you know why?" Vlad soon felt the area drop forty degrees 'what the hell?' he thought before continuing.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FAILURE!" Vlad yelled as all the clones nodded and put all they had into their attack.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**_

A massive column of silver flames soon erupted in the area, claiming the clones limited lives and blasting away Vlad with its sheer concussive force.

" **I'LL KILL YOU!"** Vlad heard through the flames as a shadowed figure came through with glowing red eyes and a fanged snarl. It was just as he expected...this was the devil. Vlad felt me get even closer and he decided to deploy his ghost shield.

" **GET OUT HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEART OUT LIKE I DID THAT PATHETIC SHAPE SHIFTER!"** I yelled as both of my fists were ignited with silver flames, my recently dislocated shoulder long forgotten.

 _Warning, Ghost Shield slowly overheating, please cool down or else system failure is inevitable._

Vlad's eyes widened. "Oh butter biscuits." Soon the shield's integrity failed which enabled me to grip his neck with the force to crush a car. Vlad has never been this afraid in his life, He saw me boost from Spectra's A+ Level to his S range. 'It's impossible!' He then cringed as he felt his ghostly skin begin to burn under the pressure of my ignited hand.

But luck was on his side as he felt my grip weaken causing him to blast me again with a ecto-ray. "Where was all that bravado earlier?" He said cockily, but he knew if he didn't stop me soon then it was game over for him if I stayed in this form.

I got up with a snarl and ran at him only for him to clone himself once again, and this time bombard me with twenty ghost rays. " **ARGH!** " Vlad then signaled his clones to dog pile me. As all nineteen of them got on me, I released my ghostly energy once again in a huge silver fireball of destruction.

When the flames settled I looked at Vlad who had a weary look, but was replaced smugness when he saw the condition I was in. I was breathing with much difficulty, sweat dripping from my forehead as blood leaked from the corner of my mouth and now was currently sporting a couple of bruises. My vision began to fade. I was about to charge with blind rage at him, before I felt him rush to me and grab my arm. " **What are yo- AHHHH!"** I felt the ghost stinger run the currents through my body, destroying whatever fight I had left in me. I felt myself depower back into human form and my vision blur further as I fell to the ground unconscious.

As soon as Vlad saw me pass out from exhaustion, he fell to one knee and fell to the floor exhausted. Vlad proceeded to cough up blood as he felt his throat healing itself. "You will help me whether you want to or not Daniel...because you just proved why ghosts are dangerous." Vlad got up and began to drag my body to his lab, him being too exhausted to turn back into ghost form.

"You said I wasn't evil Daniel...hasn't your parents ever told you to not trust a malevolent spirit?" Vlad said while looking down at me with a regretful look, before activating the elevator to head down into his lab.

* * *

 _ **DING**_

The elevator door rang as it opened up to show a similar lab as to mine back home, but with much more tech built into it. Vlad then dragged my body to a machine that looked like a cryo bed. He focused a bit and turned back into his Plasmius state and carried my body over to it. He then strapped me into the bed where he then took out a large syringe which had green liquid in it. Vlad proceeded to stab it within my arm and push the contents of it within my blood stream,

"AHH **"** I yelled as I was forced awake, which caused me to take in my surroundings and the man in front of me. "Vlad what are you doing to me!

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry little badger, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Vlad said while looking sympathetically towards me. "However this procedure will make you see things my way! Soon you'll see that all ghosts are evil."

"YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE, YOU FRUITLOOP!" I yelled as I thrashed around in the bed. "LET ME GO!"

I soon heard a releasing sound, and saw that the glass cover was soon put over the bed, and wires were deployed that injected themselves into my arms and legs, each one pushing a red liquid into my bloodstream. "What are yo- NOOO **OOOO!"** I soon began to pound the glass as my eyes began flashing from ocean blue to blood moon red. " **VLAD!** "

Vlad shedded a tear as he saw his Godson turn back into the monster that he just fought. "I'm sorry son…" He soon began to hear howl's of pain coming from the tank, which caused him to go back to the elevator so he could go to sleep for the night. He then put his finger on the up button and clicked it.

"It was the only way."

* * *

That concludes chapter 11 The Evil Within.. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I look forward to the next one. Leave any comment, suggestion, or concern, and I'll be sure to get back to you as quickly as possible. Anyways lets answer the reviews from last chapter (I'll do this if I have any reviews, don't like it then sue me.)

 **SonicMax:** Vlad is Evil...I guess he is evil ain't he? Well my take was that he does what he does because of past experiences. Sorta like in the main continuity.

 **Avatarlopes:** Why make him like a bargain brand Pariah or Dora's brother? Well I mean that'll be explained if I don't forget haha. Dan Phantom is currently wrecking shit, only beaten by his puny human half's stamina, thirty more seconds and Vlad would've been toasted.


	12. Vlad's Perfect Child Part 1

_**Pain**_ **. One could describe it as a force that encourages change. It can come from anywhere, physical or mental, friends or family, or even...yourself. I was only just a thought before the accident, but now?** _ **Heh**_ **...now I'm free...and there are no strings on me…**

I woke up with sweat dripping from my forehead, eyes wide awake as I looked at my surroundings. It appears that I was unconscious on the sidewalk, for what seemed to be a couple of hours…

"Dammit, did I get mugged again?" I said to no one in particular, as my silver glove rubbed against my aching head. Wait- silver glove? I look down with a quizzical expression.

'What the hell?!' I thought as I looked down at my entire attire to see that yes, I was in my ghost form. 'But how the hell did I get knocked out in my ghost form!?' Suddenly my musing was broken from an erie rustling of leaves blown by the winds.

Shaking my head with disbelief I let out a low chuckle. "Wow the great Danny Phantom scared of the wind, what's next ghosts?" I stood up and began to walk around, trying to get a feel for the place. However the weird thing about this place, was that it felt familiar...as if I was here or am here? Okay that didn't make any sense, but it just made a little sense in my head.

Turning the corner, my eyes widened in horror and fear as a scene from a horror movie presented itself to my eyes. Buildings were all totaled, bricks blown from their spots as huge flames raged on from within. Corpses littered the ground, children and adults, none were left in recognizable states as they were burned by the fire. If one were to look closely, you'd see from the building's broken windows; that bodies hung from them, presumably from wanting to escape the fire only to get caught up in the broken glass.

I just stood there, not knowing how to react. I didn't know whether to cry for the lost lives, or to just walk away from this scene and mind my own business. My hands subconsciously balled into a fist as my eyes finally wandered to a particular detail I didn't notice until now. _The Flames_ My eyes narrowed in response to my bright silver flames that seemed to rise high into the sky, as if to mock me. There was only one person who has those.

'Me…' A blue wisp escaped my mouth as my eyes widened, the aching in my head was not a headache at all, it was my Ghost sense nudging me to the ghost, but this time it was blaring. It was like the school's fire alarm shooting off right next to my ear.

I gritted my teeth at the ache in my head as I turned with a hardened look as I saw my house. I expected a big monster to come and break down the house, but not a huge pillar of silver fire. The pressure of the entire ordeal was making me sweat profusely, as I was blown back by the concussive force of the release in energy.

I had to cover my eyes or else all the dust from the streets would get in them, only to hear a laugh that made my blood freeze.

" _ **Hahaha**_ **…"**

I quickly opened my eyelids to see a scene that haunted me to this day. In front of me were my parents being held by their necks as two muscular arms ignited their bodies, making them scream in agony. "DANNY!" I heard as their vocal chords were quieted by the roaring flames. I soon began to fly as fast as I can towards them, only to be stopped by a huge flame that erupted in front of me.

" _ **Tsk...tsk...tsk,**_ **You never learn, do you?"** A voice broke through the volcanic flames, that just leaked of regret and arrogance. Soon two red eyes emerged from the silver, it was as if the grim reaper came personally to meet him. **"Grim reaper huh? I liked it better when I was referred as the Devil…"**

'Those were my-' I was broken from my safe place as the two arms from before showed themselves, and held me up from my hazmat suit. **"Thoughts"** The voice finished up as I saw the visage of _him_.The red eyes, fangs, snake tongue, and most of all...the fiery silver hair…

" **Hello Danny...meet your phantom"**

* * *

Vlad worked tirelessly as he tried to salvage what remained of his lab. It had been thirteen days since he left his Godson in the cryo bed, and everyday he came to check, conditions seemed to get worse and worse. It started with little wiring issues, and then full out shortages. He had to stay up for the next few days starting up back generators, so the machines wouldn't stop the process.

After the sedatives began to enter Daniel's body, successfully knocking him out, he placed a headset on the boy's temple. His plan was to make the perfect son, so they could rule the ghost zone, kill off Undergrowth the parasite once and for all, and land directly back to where they began before this ordeal. So far however, it seems that step one of three seems to be quite the hardest.

Everytime he would attempt to sleep, flames would erupt from the lab, so he'd have to work tremendously to put them out. He had to fix the glass, because part of it was beginning to melt and mold through the sheer heat Daniel's _Ghost form_ was dishing. He had to inject even more sedatives, just so that he can have a slim chance of this working.

However, this was the day it should end. After countless hours, today should be the day that the memory replacement injector should have finished with its process, and now Daniel should think that he is his son. He even made sure that Sandra was his "mother", just so he can hate Undergrowth with a passion just as he does.

Placing a few papers back where they belong, and throwing some that were unusable now, he placed his hand on a verification machine.

 _Are you sure you want to release Test Subject 02_.

Vlad looked over at the cryo bed and with sad but determined eyes hit the yes button. Soon a pressure release sound could be heard from the bed, as the tube opened up to reveal Daniel Fent-...Masters in his unconscious state. Vlad placed his index and middle finger on Daniel's neck, only to feel no pulse.

'NO!' Vlad thought as he looked at the heart monitor which was previously beeping like natural, now flat lining. "WAKE UP DANIEL!" He said as he got ready the defibrillator. "240! CLEAR!" Voltages seemed to only do nothing, as the body only jolted up for a quick second.

"440!" Nothing

"560!" Nothing

"750!" Nothing

"Sandra, put me on 1000 volts!" Vlad said with tears nearly leaking out of his eyes as panic wracked through his entire body.

"But honey, that could lead to some serious repercussions, that are irreversible." A robotic voice rang through the lab as Vlad looked down for a second before making his decision.

"We have to try…" Vlad said as his voice began to crack, as he saw the machine light up with power. "Clear…" The voltages went through Daniel's body, only to give a response that Vlad didn't want. He looked over to the monitor, to see that it didn't change, still flat line.

He looked over Daniel's body and began to cry, he didn't mean to make it this way. He thought that today was the day, the day that the plan finally works. No...it seems all today was when he killed his Godson, through his stupid ambition.

'What will I tell his pare-'

 _ **Beep...**_

Vlad crying halted immediately as he heard a beep ring out through the heart monitor. He looked up with a hopeful expression, and looked at the monitor. He saw it, HE SAW IT!

 **Beep…**

 **Beep…**

Vlad had a grin come to his face suddenly, he did it! Daniel was alive! His son was alive!

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard a groan come from behind him, he sees that Daniel was rubbing his eyes as he attempted to sit up, only to fall back down. He saw him attempt to reach out, only for his arm to fall back down to his side, as if gravity was denying him his future.

"H-hello?" He heard his _son_ say in a questioning tone, to see if anybody was there. It appears that his coma made him unable to use his muscles properly. He struggled as he moved his head to his right to see him. "D-dad?" Vlad was once again flashed with emotions, as tears filled his eyes.

The older man soon launched out of his chair and hugged his _Son_ , as he began whispering. "Y-yes it's me son. It's me." His operation worked, the memory injector worked, and he finally had his perfect son.

"Come on son, we've much to discuss…" Vlad said as he picked his _son_ up, and began to walk towards the elevator, hitting the button to go up.

"Can I get ice cream first, it's been pretty hot lately."

"Sure son, anything you want." Vlad said, not knowing that his _Son's_ hair waved around for a brief moment, as if it were like fire in the wind.

* * *

AND THERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 12. I am super sorry for the long ass pause that I did, I just got really lazy to be honest. This chapter went through two rewrites, because I couldn't really get it right, but I feel like this is the best way it could be written. BTW School is starting in two-three days, so if I don't update frequently, its because school has got me by the balls. Anyways, leave suggestions and reviews, and I'll be sure to get to you in the next chapter. PEACE

OH AND PS: I know this chapter was shorter than my usual 2k word chapters, so forgive me.


	13. Vlad's Perfect Child Part 2

Fear could be seen on a pale blue worker's face as he rounded yet another corner. He had been running for quite some time now, attempting to stray as far away from that _monster_ as possible. Sure he knew that he attempted to conquer the world with his cubic powers, but in reality it never really took off anywhere. If he had known this would be the cause of his current situation, he'd take it back ten folds.

Hearing yet another wall being blown to bits as a maniacal laugh rang through his already fear stricken body. 'I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' The man thought as he floated to another wall, just as the previous wall was blown to smithereens. To be honest, he almost shrieked in terror, as the footsteps of the assailant could be heard, getting closer...closer... _and closer_ …

Until...they stopped, it sounded as if just one more corner, and that _thing_ would reach his fearful form. The being began to walk away from the area, blasting more walls in order to find him. The man, or more specifically the Box Ghost let out a sigh of relief, as he soon began to urgently fly away further into the ghost realm.

It had been _three_...three months since the demon's emergence, and since those three...everything in the Ghost Zone changed. Ghosts everywhere around were being enslaved to do the demon's master's bidding. ' _Plasmius_ ' The Box Ghost thought bitterly as he continued his train of thought. You see Plasmius with the help of his hell dog, managed to take down some of the biggest ghost names ever. Skulker, the greatest huntsman, was defeated in battle by a mere blast of ecto energy. Technus? He was fit inside a USB trapped until he promised to be the head of tech development for Plasmius. Spectra, Bertrand, Lunch lady, Ember, the list goes on and on.

The worst thing about it however, was that the ghost child was nowhere to be found. They tried stalking Amity Park hoping, no begging that the child would come and save the day. But there was only pain and suffering to those who went there, because...that's where _it_ was. The demon...the thing that keeps mocking ghosts of the halfa's disappearance...wearing the child's symbol that once brought irritation and eagerness to battle, now only brings dread and fear. One can only assume the worse as to what the demon did to him.

Finally reaching his destination, the Box Ghost looks up to see a pub sign that read 'The Flying Dutchman'. No one really shows up to this pub anymore after the past three months, all were fearing for their afterlives. He was as well, but he thought one last drink would be helpful in his 'going away' party. He floated up to a barstool where he ordered a drink known as 'Your Maker'

He could hear _him_. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the bartender handed him his drink with an apologetic look as he began to walk down towards the basement, while all the other ghosts began to go invisible and hide somewhere else. "Hello Maker...what have I done to send such an entity after me…" The Box Ghost said with his voice cracking as he raised his glass and downing it in three gulps. Soon tears mixed with sweat as the fear, anxiety, and sadness punched him in the throat.

 _ ***BOOM* CRASHHHHHH**_

The door hinges to the bar was blown off as it careened itself past the Box Ghost's head, lodging itself in the wall in front of him. Soon, footsteps from before resounded through the bar as shattered gas laid beneath its feet. Glowing blood moon eyes seeped through the debris as it death stared the back of the Box Ghost's head, who didn't turn around just yet.

Bringing the glass down finally, the Box Ghost closed his eyes and began to calm down. His breathing began to soften as one final tear slid down his face. " _Come back please...you're the only one who can save us…_ " It was just a whisper…

 _ **TEARRRRRRRRRR**_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Box Ghost yelled in pain as a green bloodied fist appeared straight through his chest. The Box Ghost was feeling like he was fading, and as soon as he felt the arm begin to retract itself, he held on. Soon however, he heard _it_ speak.

" **Oh** _ **hehe**_ **you wanted to feel it? My bad…"** The Box Ghost soon felt an unimaginable pain in his chest as he looked down, he can see that the arm was now ignited in flames. He attempted to free himself by flying forward, but the demon held onto his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" The Box Ghost screamed, no one in the bar coming to save him, because if they did...they'd turn out like him. Soon the fiery devil released his hold, and let the Box Ghost fall to the ground, his burnt gaping chest, slowly healing. Struggling to breathe, the victim looked up at the demon. His eyes widened with realization, as _fear_...a type of fear where you lose all hope in the situation. The reason? Well...because standing in front of him, was the one they sought. The demon was…"Dan-"

A hand closed around his mouth as two red eyes glowed eerily. "- **Phantom."** the figure let out a fanged smile as he reeled back his fist one more time. **"Who would have guessed the weakest of the bunch would guess my identity…"** he shrugged **"Doesn't matter though...nothing does anymore…"**

The being underestimated the Box Ghost's tenacity to live however, because he was pushed back with a shower of boxes from the basement of the pub. Forced to let go, the Box Ghost made one final attempt to live, but being injured it was a futile attempt.

Phantom getting up from the momentary distraction, he sees the Box Ghost crawling, while looking back at his direction. The Box Ghost hit a wall as Phantom began walking towards him, looking like an enraged monster. The Box Ghost let out a labored breath as he looked up with even more fear in his eyes as he put up his hands in defense. "P-please this isn't you. Y-you're the H-hero…"

The being stopped for just a second, if the Box Ghost had looked, he would've seen a brief glimmer of green escape the overpowering red. However...it made him angrier than before, and he reeled his fist back and delivered a crushing blow to the Box Ghost's head, nearly killing him.

He just stood there. Looking at the blood that had stained his right arm. The being's eyes changed to green as his eyes softened with regret, before all of a sudden cried out in what was akin to pain. **"ARGHHHH"** Phantom held his head in pain as his eyes began to flash from red to green, back to back, over and over again. However his eyes, fully took on red as he let out labored breaths. Staring at a broken glass that reflected his face, he asked one question.

" **What is happening to me…"** Phantom then picked up the Box Ghost's down form, and flew somewhere else in the Ghost Zone, ready to strike down more notable Ghost's. For that was his Father's will…

And he didn't want to disappoint Father...

* * *

That concludes chapter 13! Sorry, I had about half this chapter finished, and decided to procrastinate with school work and the gym. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave Suggestions, Thoughts, and Overall criticism, otherwise I can't improve. NOWWW ON TO ONE REVIEW!

 **Guest:** Yeah you see Vlad isn't strong enough to do it alone, we've seen that in the past with Pariah Dark and all that bull shiz. However, here comes his Godson with more potential than he does, and who was growing exponentially in power. So I believe that Vlad would take advantage, just so he could further consolidate his place as the ruler.


	14. The Battle within Part 1

_Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

A young man with black hair and ocean blue eyes could be seen at midnight knocking on his father's study door. The reason for this sudden outburst was because he just couldn't take it anymore...the pain, the memories, the feeling of something missing...he needed to find out. Now.

Hearing a muffled _Come in_ from within the room, the young man entered while looking at the person he's come to know as _Father_. But that was just it...his memories are yelling at him, screaming in fact that...this was him, this was his dad, but something is just _off_ about saying that. Ever since the Box Ghost incident...

"Yes Daniel?" Vlad said with a hint of confusion. He remembered ordering me to head to bed, so I can get up early to _facilitate_ more ghosts. However, it seems my presence has definitely changed his initial plan. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

This was the weirder part of me however...it feels as if I'm two people...two people who are battling for control because something inside me isn't right...I'm not even sure if that made any sense, but that's the only way I can describe it…

One part of me, is loyal to my Father, wishing to please his every wishes and complete his plans of _helping_ the Ghost Zone. But there's a part of me, even if a little, screaming at me, telling me that this is all wrong, and to snap out of it. Everytime I see my father, I have the urge to lay down the hardest beatdown I've ever given to any one person...and those thoughts seem to bring a small smirk to my lips.

I broke my train of thought, so I could answer his question. "Well, yes Father you did-" But before I can continue my explanation, my Father stopped me.

"Well then it's all settled, Goodnight."

"Bu-"

"No Buts."

"Bu-"

"I Said no-"

However this seemed to make me angry, because I lashed out. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU FRUIT LOOP!" I see his eyes widened, but I couldn't pinpoint his exact emotion, it looked to be a mix between recognition and regret. "I'VE HAD THESE WEIRD FEELINGS WHERE IT FEELS LIKE I'M LIVING A HALLOWED LIFE, IT'S AS IF SOMETHING IN MY HEAD IS NOW GONE!" However his widened eyes soon narrowed as each and every word escaped my mouth in my little rant.

He must've had grown a pair since I _last_ saw him (Where did that come from?), because he walked over to me and openly glared into my eyes, with me reciprocating it full heartedly. After twenty minutes of silence, he spoke with his usual _arrogant_ (again where is this coming from?) tone of voice.

"Who are you to me." He seem to be quieter than usual as he stared at me, it was as if he was trying to find a flaw in my eyes, seeing if I'd break under the pressure.

However, I wouldn't miss a beat. "I am your so-" As soon as I was about to say that, something inside me shifted...and it shifted hard. Memories flashing of a giant orange jumpsuit man and a blue jumpsuit woman, birthdays, neglect, and finally a stage at a school. My eyes began to get wider and wider, as each memory flashed through my eyes. How could I not see it!

"I'm Danny Fen-" The final word didn't escape my lips however, because soon a flash of light erupted in front of me, and my _Father_ was in his vampiric looking Ghost Form. He lifted me up from my shirt and glared with all the amount of hatred he could muster, but that wasn't all the emotion I saw...there was still that weird regretful look in his eyes.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" I could practically feel the malevolent energy shoot out from him, it was as if being hit by a tsunami. "I GIVE YOU FOOD AND SHELTER, I GIVE YOU POWER AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME IN RETURN? HOW DARE YOU!"

I knew what was coming next, so I attempted to change into my ghost form, only to be shocked by a ghost stinger. "AHHHHH" I can feel myself slip away, that tiny speckle of me that turned into a huge raging fire, was slowly being diminished. However at the last second, my eyes glowed an erie toxic green, as my hair waved around dangerously...like fire as I reeled my fist and threw it with all my might, knocking away my _Father_ , and giving me enough time to change into my Ghost Form.

The two rings had shimmer across my chest and legs, revealing my snow white hair and glowing gre-

 _ **RIIIIIIINNGGGGGG RIIIIIINNNGGGGGG**_

I woke from my dream with a sudden jolt as I took in labored breaths. This was not the first time I've experienced these vivid dreams. I remember telling my Father about the experiences I've been receiving regarding my fight with the Box Ghost, and ever since that little chat, I keep having dreams of a different way it could've went down.

Every time I have that dream, I seem to always gain the epiphany moment. But this moment is always ruined by my Father's yelling, followed by a small fight which is stopped with me jolting awake, as if I'm being purposefully stopped. As if...something is being held from me…

Whatever the case may be, it doesn't matter. I was recently assigned a case where I had to hunt down these two elusive ghosts, who have seemed to duck down from the radar, forcing me to hunt them down. These two ghosts are named Kitty and Johnny 13.

Kitty is a green haired ghost with red eyes and purple lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt and boots, followed by a green fishnet legging, red jacket and skirt. Johnny 13 however wore a huge trench coat and a white tee, with huge grey combat boots and black pants. Both of them being the usual pale white ghost skin I've come to see with all the humanoid ghosts I've _liberated._

Soon, a condensed red wisp escaped my mouth as I heard a motorcycle sound in the distance. Looking over at the road near me, I could see that in fact, that there is a motorcycle with a green haired girl and blond hair man riding as fast as they could. **'Probably to run away from me…'**

I counted to down from three as I flew up high into the sky, where I began to descend. Fast.

3...

2...

1...

' **...As if they could...'**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**_

The road cracked as the explosion hit, throwing the couple off with a resounding thud to the area they were currently at within the Ghost Zone. "Nghhh" The couple groaned in unison as they looked at the perpetrator in question.

All they knew was my demon hair and eyes, which meant certain doom to every ghost around them. "Oh crap!" I heard Johnny said, as he yelled for Shadow?

As I took a step forward, I was wrapped around by a black entity that looked similar to Spectra. **'Interesting...hopefully you put out a better fight than her.'** I was about to engulf my body in flames, but a motorcycle came flying in, ramming into the side of my skull. This caused me to fly and hit a nearby boulder, causing me to growl in frustration.

However just as I was about to get ready to fight Johnny 13 and his little pet, I had to dodge a kiss shaped blast, which hit the boulder I was previously at...causing it to disappear. **"What the-"** But my thought was broken as yet again, a motorcycle hit me. **"NOW I'M ANNOYED!"**

Just as Johnny's Shadow was about to wrap itself around me, I exploded into a pillar of fire, causing it to reel back to its owner, and the couple to get out of the way. They soon saw the reason why everybody feared Phantom. My glowing red eyes that glowed eerily through the flame, as if I was judging their fates.

But Johnny whispered something into his girl's ear, I knew what they were planning before they did it.

Just as expected, Johnny came flying in with his motorcycle, heading straight towards the flame. Oh how naive of him...my hand shot straight out of the flame and grabbed Johnny by his neck, using him as a shield, which stopped his girlfriend's Banishing Kiss.

The shadow attempted to pry me off, but the heat of my flames were too much for it, causing it to be heavily damaged and recede back into Johnny. **"Come here now...girl."**

" _Kitty...no…"_ Johnny wheezed out as he felt the air from his lungs begin to escape him. Kitty with apprehension walked to our destination, where she looked me straight into my eyes as I glared back at her with a smirk. However, It was soon wiped from my face, as I was hit by a blue ghost ray. _**"ARGHHH"**_

My grip was lost as I was blown back, Kitty attempted to help Johnny stand, only for her to collapse under him. He was too heavy. She looked back at me, as I began to stand, my red eyes glowing dangerously as she attempted to pull her boyfriend along. "Kitty...just go…" She had tears in her eyes, as she now stood, glaring defiantly at me.

She began to power up two ghost rays into her hands, and began to fire them at me. Oh silly ghosts. I speed blitzed her, and grabbed her boot, and did a _familiar_ move that I can't seem to remember where from, and slammed her side to side on the ground, causing cracks to appear every time she hit the floor.

This caused Johnny's eyes to widened, as he began to stand despite the pain in his neck, and summoned his shadow once again. The shadow flew at me and stopped me from once again slamming his already bloody girlfriend into the ground.

I looked up to see Johnny with the angriest look in his face as he kept throwing haymakers, which repeatedly got me, until I grabbed his fist. **"My turn…"** I growled out as I snapped his arm and used it to fling him to the ground where I repeatedly slammed my fist into his body and skull, making it into a bloody mess. His shadow in attempt to save its master, flung me a couple of meters away, forcing me to skid across that land.

As I got up however I opened my eyes to see something that just resonated with me. Kitty was crying over her boyfriend's mangled body, as she cradled it and kept saying repeatedly "it was going to be alright."

I began walking towards them, but with each step I took, I got slower and slower, memories flashing to a stage where a boy hugged two bodies to him, one extremely burnt, and the other bleeding out.

I stopped right in front of them, and reeled my arm back which was engulfed in red energy, my thoughts instantly flash to the giant orange jumpsuit man and his blue jumpsuit wife…" _Please...just let us go…"_ I heard Kitty whisper.

Soon my red energy disappeared, and my arm went down to my side...my eyes changed to a green shade and my hair began to flow less and less, and reverted back to its original spiky state. My skin changed to its natural tan as I looked down sadly at the couple.

" _I-I-I'm s-sorry_ "

I passed out, leaving the couple to tend to their wounds as Johnny's shadow drove them to safety on its masters bike. And for me...to end this nightmarish reign of the demon ghost...time to confront...the Phantom

* * *

ANDDDDDDD that concludes chapter 14 The Battle Within P1. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to go for about 2k words this time around, instead of the previous 1k words. Danny is now going to confront Phantom in his mind, will he win? Idk Clockwork knows tho.

 **Reviews:**

 **Jtcookie96:** Danny has high potential, which is why he became just as strong, if not stronger than Vlad in his Dan Phantom state. The question however "Is Danny stronger than Clockwork?" is a strange one at best, because I haven't written how strong he is yet. SO FOR THE MEANTIME, nope.

 **He23t:** Interesting to see that you have an interest in desiree even though I never mentioned her within the story. However Ember should be appearing very soon in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned.


	15. The Battle within Part 2

_I passed out, leaving the couple to tend to their wounds as Johnny's shadow drove them to safety on its masters bike. And for me...to end this nightmarish reign of the demon ghost...time to confront...the Phantom_

* * *

Why is it temptation exists? Is it to test our wills? To see if we got what it takes to not give in? When these powers emerged from me, I didn't know how to react. I didn't know if the right thing was to just try and live a normal life or fight all the ghosts that were coming through the portal. That decision was taken from my hands when the Box Ghost appeared, and do I regret it? No...not at all.

I opened my toxic green eyes,only to see crimson blood glaring straight back at me. I was currently in a hole shaped like my body with silver flames encircling around me and the figure gripping at my neck as if it was a kink. Bruises and scratches littered my body, with tears in my suit visible for no one but my other half to see.

" **Finally back are we?"** I heard him say. It appears that my push for control has made him quite the enraged flame, because he was not amused at all. **"You may have won this little battle, but as soon as I make you submit again, I'll be free."**

However, his eyes widened as he doubled over in pain as I kicked him in the solar plexus with both of my legs. "Damn do you ever shut up!" I release myself from his loosened grip, and followed up my kick with a left hook to the head. My counterpart flew a couple of feet, his fire that was once surrounding the area now extinguished because his mental control was lost. "I can't believe you're apart of me! What kind of sick psychopath would brutally maime ghosts just to get a point across."

I continue on forward as he looked up at me with the same amused glint from before. **"Why you of course!"** Now only two feet away I stopped and listened. **"Oh please don't play that hero card on me. Who was the one who brutally maimed Spectra?"** Before I could respond, he beat me to it.

" **Don't even say me."** He said with a firm glare, as he continued to look into my soul. **"You're the one who lost control, you're the one who decided to give me control. But now things are different, just because you think nothing is your fault."**

"That's because nothing is my faul-"

" **Don't give me that bullshit."** He stood up as I got into my fighting stance. He walked up and stood only a foot away from me. **"You're the one who made me. I should know who's fault it really is."**

It was my turn for my eyes to widened as a flame engulfed fist sent me through windows and walls of the imaginary city of Amity Park. I could feel my wounds healing as if they would in the real world, but something was off. 'What did he mean by I made him?'

Before I could think anymore, I projected an ecto-shield as a huge flaming silver ball came through the roof, blowing everything up in the process. **"You think you're so high and mighty now."** I see the red eyes through the flame once again. **"But you don't even know power."**

I closed my eyes as I began to focus more and more intro the shield, but it was an uphill battle.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

I could physically hear the shield cracking as shockwaves were made when his fist collided with the surface. 'I can do this!'

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

I focused more and more energy, all the energy I could muster. The shield began reforming, crack disappearing.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **Bang**_

 _Bang_

I opened my eyes revealing to me that no one was in front of me. 'Where did h- OH SHIT' Soon the entire shield collapsed as it was shattered from behind me by two hands which grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me to the street. **"You know, a few hours ago I'd be impressed with your tenacity, but then again the longer I'm here…"** His arm began to glow with red energy. **"The stronger I become."**

I somersaulted out of the way, as a red ray of death beamed at the position I was at. Charging my arms with my own green energy I fired back at my counterpart, hoping to catch him by surpri-

" **Surprise? Really? If you really think that then you really are naive."** I heard him say as he batted away my rays as if they were just a nuisance. I hear his footsteps coming closer and closer, so I decide on the one thing I could think of. Giving the entire ray all I have.

' **Poor fool' I thought with a smirk.**

My eyes widened as I heard his thought ring out through my head. **'Oh no, don't stop now. That'll just make it worse.'** Calming my nerves, I jump out of the corner and began focusing all I had into the ray, hoping that it would change into the usual red I've been seeing as my strongest rays. But to my shock, it was the usual green still.

 **I began pushing through, walking through the wave as if it were nothing. "You know this has got to be the most cutest thing we've ever seen!" I smirked to myself as I see myself struggle. However, something in him seemed to change drastically, his green eyes began to glow blue on the outside. 'What the he-'**

" **ARGHHHH"**

Phantom was blown back as something in me snapped. Everything around me seemed to be colder, as I focused more and more with what little energy I had left. I felt a surge through my body, a fresh cold feeling. I look down and saw that my ecto-ray was now glacial blue. Looking up I now see my counterpart staring down at me with a furious look as he was frozen in a solid block of ice. Only one thing passed through my head.

"I guess this case is now on ice." I said with a chuckle, until I heard the ice beginning to break; as fire seeped out of the cracks, furthering the process of melting the ice. **"RAHHHHHH"** I raise my hands once again to make an ecto-shield, but this time, a wall of ice appears. "What the hell?"

 **I look towards Daniel with hatred in my eyes. 'I can't believe I was just humiliated by this child.' I engulf my fist with flames as I slammed it into the ice, only for it to crack a little. "Impossible." I stood there with wide eyes as my counterpart looked at me with a incredulous look on his face.**

I smiled as I felt the cold energy surged within me once again. Now taking this from the movie that I'm pretty sure we both watched. His eyes widened as the words left my lips.

"My turn."

He was soon hit by a tsunami of ice, that encompassed all around him in a glacial prison. ' **This has never happened before! SO WHY NOW!'** I began to see flames begin to crack the glacial prison once again, so I began to focus more and more energy into it, only for the most horrific thing to happen.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

Out from the fire stood Phantom in a whole new body. He had a muscular look like a jock at my school, he now had a silver cape on that adorned his new suit which was now black with grey highlights. His teeth now more elongated like a certain vampire looking asshole Godfather of mine, and most of all, he had a goatee!

 **I look down at my hands and clenched them as a smirk made its way to my face. "Oh ho ho, you are so screwed now…" I look up to still see a joking look at Daniel's face. "You're going to regret everything you just did now."**

"Doubt it."

 **Char** ging up **my fist** with blue energy **/silver fire** I loo **ked at him wi** th the same look **as before.**

"You ready for the fight of your after life?"

" **You ready to join me?"**

We flew to the middle, our fists colliding causing a mega shockwave to reverberate through the imaginary Amity Park. Cracks appeared on the floor underneath as buildings windows began to shatter from the intense battle. No punches were pulled or miss as we traded blow for blow.

 **LEFT! I could feel his puny human skull crack between my knuckles**

RIGHT! My fist connected with his side as he let out a labored breath.

LEFT! I threw a hook into his stomach which he absorbed as he got ready his elbow.

 **RIGHT! I threw my elbow down, hitting him directly in the back causing him to go straight into the ground beneath me.**

Just as he raised his leg, I sent a ray of glacial energy at him, causing his leg to freeze up.

" **ARGH, YOU ARE A PEST!"**

"Haven't heard that one before." I said as I rolled out of the way of his stomp which leveled a building nearby with its shockwave. I get up as soon as I can, only to double over in pain as he planted his fist into my solar plexus.

I began gasping for air, as he smirked in victory only for his eyes to widen as he was forced to gasp for air also. The reason being that my left fist was dug into solar plexus. We looked each other in the eyes and with one final glare to each other, we raised our right fists at the same time, and hit the other in the jaw, finally making us collapse in exhaustion.

" **Th** is it" **I tho** ught as **I strug** gled to **get** up, **pai** n flar **ing up** fro **m ever** ywhe **re.**

 **However fate seemed to not shine down upon me that day…**

I slowly stood as I looked down at the person below me. The battered bruised and defeated evil me. My Phantom...I look down at my hand which was still clenched in a fist, blue and green energy flickering if you look closely.

" **DO IT!"** My head turned once again to Phantom who appeared enraged once more, but this time had no energy to do what he wanted. **"DO WHAT VLAD ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO DO, BE HIS SON AND ERASE ME!"** My hand that was once clenched, finally let go of everything.

All the pain and humility. All the betrayal and trust issues. No...it was time for something new…

With my now unclenched hand I raise it towards Phantom who was angry moments before, was now just confused. **"E-era** se me… **"** His voice now quiet, his form reverting back to a state similar to mine.

I looked at him with sadness and regret in my eyes as I realize who my Phantom really was. A sad but hopeful smile appeared on my face as I uttered the words that I knew was right. "Let it go Danny…" Phantom looked at me with a sad look as he looked down, tears beginning to stream down his face. "C'mon, let's finish this." Phantom gripped my hand with his.

"O-okay..." The white rings we've come to know, appeared revealing our true colors. I came back looking just as I did before the experiment with Vlad, black spiky hair, black clothing and a black hoodie with a Blue flame. And right in front of me…

...was ten year old Danny Fenton, still clutching on to his plushie bear that his big sister gave to him for his birthday.

* * *

AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 15! I had a fucking blast writing this chapter, I literally had last minute thoughts on the finale of this chapter, and I must say I outdid myself lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave comments, thoughts, and suggestions! BTW SORRY FOR SUCH A DELAY I GOT SICK.

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 **Jay The Average Fanboy:** Alright since I completed this chapter I can now fully answer your question. Danny's demonic form is essentially like bruce banner to the incredible hulk. He activated it when all his fears, faults, and trauma all combined and manifested into one emotion. Rage. He was manifested, but not released yet during the accident. BTW amazing review my guy, lifted my spirits ten fold. (no pun intended)

 **SonicMax:** LOL this review hella got me down when I first saw it, it really made me rethink the entire story. But anyways, Ember will be making her first appearance soon as a cameo, but this cameo will highly affect her. Digressing even further, the story is an entire retake on the Danny Phantom Universe, so I'm sorry…? However if you'd like to tell me where you're loss, that'd be great, so I can fix my mistake and see how to make the story flow better.

 **He23t:** Too bad the next ghost was himself XD


	16. All it takes is One Night

_Drip...Drip...Drip…_

I looked up to see my older sister holding a knife out to our parents. Fresh blood running from my wrists, my right hand held tightly by my sister's left as she glared viciously at our parents. Tonight was the night, this was _my_ night. The night my parents actually considered me for adoption, and there was already a family waiting...unless my older sister had anything to say about it...

"YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK!" Jazz said defiantly as she waved the knife around, making sure her parents kept distance from her and her little brother. She couldn't believe it. This was it, she was going to lose her brother, Like Hell she will!

"Jazz let go of him, he has to go now." Maddie said with a stern look, not at all fazed by her daughter's antics. She doesn't know why this night turned so crappy. One moment they're having a normal day, the next they finally get a family who want Daniel. She thought her daughter would be delighted, but that seems quite the opposite at the moment.

"NO, YOU TELL THAT FAMILY TO FUCK OFF! DANNY IS STAYING HERE!"

Today was my Birthday, I thought it would be just like any other day like every year. My parents would "forget" or were "busy", and Jazz would take me to a park and play with me all day. However life knows how to play hilarious jokes, because my parents presented their gift to me. I was excited, I never really got anything from my parents, so when they said they had a surprise for me, I was overcome with joy.

It was a family...a new family…

My parents didn't want me. They never wanted me. I was an accident in their eyes, so they wanted to give me away like an animal in the pound. Give me away to any taker that'd take me. I couldn't take it...I ran to the kitchen, and I _marked_ myself again. Could you blame though? After all this, ALL THIS, and I still wasn't wanted...my parents didn't care…but there was one question on my mind...

...Did my sister even care?...

* * *

 _ **GASP**_

I shot up into sitting position taking in my surroundings, I was still in the crater that I made when I was Phantom. An ear piercing sound instantly erupted from my head, successfully giving me a migraine in the process. "FUCK!" I yelled as the sound continued on for a few minutes.

However slowly the sound dissipated, allowing me to think once more. I looked up to see what time it was, only to deadpan at myself because the Ghost Zone doesn't have a reference for time. I stood up, wobbly, my legs feeling as if they'd give out on me any second, but I pushed through and climbed out of the crater.

Then the migraine once more came, and along with it...the memories of subjugation, torture, and cruelty.

I felt...sick…

I sat down on a nearby rock that I didn't destroy in my rampage. I took long breaths just to calm my racing heart that urged me to throw up. I looked at my hands and saw them shake violently. I clenched them, while closing my eyes and took in more deep breaths. _In...out...in...out...in…...out_

I opened my eyes again and just began thinking of what to do, but something caught my eye before that. I noticed the lack of black apparel I'm usually accustomed to, also known as, I'm in my human form.

I was about to change into my Ghost Form, but chose not to, and thought 'Vlad' I clenched my teeth together tightly. A man I once admired, a man who helped me through dark times, why would he resort to this. He changed me into a demon, his _slave_ , his _**son**_ to enslave the entirety of the Ghost Zone.

No...this ends tonight...Tonight will be a clash of titans, Phantom vs Plasmius…

* * *

I went into a ghostly bar, the newly fixed door creaking, alerting everyone of my presence, and what I heard made me feel guilty. Gasps...whispers...and finally…

"WHOOOO! THE HALFA BOY IS BACK!" One ghost cheered as he and several others came to greet me. I was bombarded with questions, ranging from 'where were you?' to 'Did you finish off the Phantom?' Apparently they didn't associate Phantom with Danny, heh funny...

I saw people leave the pub, probably to alert the rest of the Ghost realm of my presence, but I couldn't have that...not yet...finally I spoke. "Listen...I understand what you all have been through, and I know you are all excited but I need to tell you all something first…" I said as I stepped onto the bar.

My tone of voice dropped to a somber one as I looked on sadly at each and everyone of them. "Vlad has taken captured and subjugated all of the most well known ghosts around, I need your help to free them…" Everyone cheered in agreement, willing to help the ghost child and his goals, if it meant be ridding Vlad from control. But one ghost had a question.

"And how exactly think we do that? Everyone of the ghosts if not kept in his castle (noted) are kept on a collar only designed to be removed by Phantom and Vlad's energies?" I sighed at the question, my eyes switching from sadness to steeled as I looked at the questioner.

"Because…" Slowly a silver flame emerged from the bottom of me, covering me in a vortex that scared everyone around me. Whispers could be heard, hateful snarls could be heard, threats could be heard, but the one that struck me was 'of course'

"I'm Danny Phantom" I said as my shining toxic green eyes revealed themselves to the world after months of absence.

I stepped down from the counter, to the crowds which seemed to step back every time I took a step towards them. I looked down at the ground where some shards of glass have yet to be cleaned, and saw that my hair now was waving around like a flame in the wind.

Next thing I saw was everyone facing their arms at me. Red, Blue, Green, yellow, Every faction seemed to just unite against their one enemy. Me.

I knew this meant nothing, but I had to try, I needed their help if I were to overthrow Vlad. So I kneeled and bowed my head in a sign of submission. "I know sorry means nothing to you…" Their arms still faced me ready to strike.

"And I know what I've done for these last couple of months is unforgivable, but I want to try and make it up to you all. I will never forgive myself for this all, but I will also never forgive myself if I just lay here and do nothing to try and stop the regime...So I'm asking this as not Phantom…" A fiery vortex emerged and quickly dissipated leaving me in my human form. "..but as Daniel Fenton, human boy from the human world to help me liberate the ghost zone, and free all the captives from Vlad Plasmius…"

I heard the ecto-rays power down as every ghost there put their arms down. The man who questioned me before stepped up in front of me, giving me a good look as to what he looked like.

He was draped in a dark blue cloak, a watches on each of the wrists of his gloves. He had a staff that had a clock on it, and a grandfather clock built into his chest. He had red eyes with one eye scarred. After my examining of his appearance, he spoke.

"I Clockwork, Ghost of time. Agree to help you child, However when we win...you will stand trial for your actions, and receive ghostly punishment as decided by the council." I stood from my kneeled position and saw that clockwork was a full head or torso taller than me. Every ghost in the pub waited on baited breath to see what my response would be, this reply would determine if I get help or not, but there was only one thing I could say. I smiled with a determined look in my eyes.

"I accept these conditions."

* * *

It had been quite some time since Daniel left to capture the rogue ghosts Kitty and Johnny. Vlad was actually beginning to worry. He never took this long, he never took long at all. However when he heard his ghost alarm ring, he let out a sigh of relief. 'He's home.'

However what he didn't expect was the door to his study get ripped open as a human form Daniel entered the room. 'Strange…' He was about to say something, but a thing about his son's appearance threw him off. He didn't exude the smugness and arrogance he usually did...no something was off.

"Hello _Father_ " His eyes narrowed at the emphasis of the word Father, no something happened to his son...did Johnny and Kitty have something to do with it?

"Son." Vlad said with a nonchalant expression as he looked further at his strangely acting son. Reaching into his desk, he put his hands around a ghost collar. 'When I get close enough...I'll use my ghost stinger then attach the subjugation collar…'

'I will have my son back.'

Walking with his hands behind his back, he sees me not take a step back. 'Interesting' He got up close, and looked me directly in the eye. "How was your mission?"

"A failure." I said with a smirk. Vlad's brows furrowed as he continued to stare.

"But you never fail."

"There's a first time for everything." I laughed a little on the inside, which made Vlad take the initiative. He brought his hand from behind which held the collar, while simultaneously attempting to grip my throat with his other hand. What he didn't expect was me rolling under his outstretched hand and delivering a kidney punch that made him double over and drop the collar.

"In..sol..ent BRAT!" Vlad was furious, he didn't know how, but he will get his son back. But he didn't have time to recover as a well aimed roundhouse made him fly back into his study, knocking down books and shelves.

"Wow very original _Father_ , did you get that one from Tetanus the metal disease ghost?" I dodge a series of red ecto-rays with somersaults to the left and right. I leaned back as a ghostly clad Vlad Plasmius emerged from the book pile to deliver a right hook to my face. However he finally hit me when he swung his left arm to release an ecto-wave, making me fly back into the hallway.

"Now Daniel…" Vlad said as he picked up the collar on the ground. "...all will be fine, just let me help you."

'Help me?' My eyes narrowed with disbelief "Help? HELP ME?! You subjugated me! You made me your slave! All for what?! TO FIND A VEGETABLE GHOST?!" I stood up in anger as my raven black hair began to wave around ominously.

Vlad thought he could blitz me, take me while I ranted; but this wasn't the Daniel he faced months ago. No...this was the Daniel he trained in his ghost powers and fighting style...his mistake.

 _ **CRACK**_

Vlad's neck did a full 180, making a large cracking sound throughout the room. His body flew back a couple meters as his body laid lifelessly on the ground.

"Get up." I said as I saw the body began to horrifically realign its neck, Vlad's face showing no amusement, yet of calculation.

"You still haven't even turned into your ghost form...why?" I stood there, a smirk slowly making its way onto my face.

"I don't need it to beat you." Vlad snarled but inwardly seethed. 'There's something he's hiding...what could it be...I must force him into it...but how?' He smiled.

"Jazzlyn…" My eyes narrowed, what's he up to?

"She was a wonderful test subject you know...so bright and innocent...what college did she go to again? Harvard?" My eyes flashed green for a quick moment.

'No! He's just trying to get in my head. Stay Calm Danny, Stay Calm...'

Suddenly Vlad walked back to his desk, and grabbed a newspaper. "Too bad fate would not have it that way…"

"What are you say-" The newspaper flew in the air and hit the floor in front of me. My eyes widened in horror.

 _MISSING GIRL: JAZZ FENTON AGE 20 MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARS AFTER HIGHWAY COLLISION, NO BODY FOUND_

 _Please if you know her whereabouts contact local authorities_

I heard it. " _Heheheheh_ " I looked up to see Vlad chuckling.

"What...did you do…" My eyes wide in disbelief, but Vlad continued to chuckle. I saw red as I quickly got in front of him and slammed him to the floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

I repeatedly slammed him, not breaking a sweat as my adrenaline fueled rage continued to boil at an all time high. I punched his face till it was bloody,I punched his jaw until my knuckles bleed, everything was a mixture of green ectoplasm and red blood. But...he...was still laughing…

Vlad spat out blood onto the floor as he looked at me with his bloodied and bruised face. " _Heh_ I guess you can't save everyone right _Hero_?" I backed away mortified, Vlad seemed to get taller as he rose to his feet. "I don't need you anymore Daniel, you've done everything I needed you to do." He began to walk towards me, I backed away further.

"I have the Ghost Zone in my grasp, and you know what will be next?" I hit the wall behind me, Vlad shot his arm out and gripped my throat. "The human world…"

Vlad tightened his grip on my throat, I now couldn't breathe. "I'll be sure to tell your parents about your accident, they'll surely understand why I 'stopped' you." Vlad got the reaction he finally wanted, but he didn't expect it to be so violent…

 _ **WOOOOOOSH**_

A flaming silver vortex appeared before Vlad, burning his hand in the process. 'What the hell?' When the flames died down, I was in my Black hazmat suit, but with new silver lines on the collar, shoulders, and sides. The gloves and boots now had a green trim, with my symbol shining toxic green.

'What happened to him?'

"You wanted me…" My hair blowing in the wind to resemble a calming fire, I opened my eyes to show the world the radioactive green in them. "You got me."

Vlad just gave a light chuckle. "So this is all that awaited me? A new costume and differently moving hair? Very quaint." Vlad shot out and attempted to grab me, only for me to judo flip him onto the ground.

"I'm done playing Vlad." I twisted his arm making a huge cracking noise erupt from the joint.

"ARGH!"

"All the afterlives you made suffer, all the lies you've told, did you ever really care?" I grabbed him by his leg and threw him to the wall, making him go through it. I see him get up and clone himself five times, they now surrounded me with an angry snarl.

"GHOSTS DESERVE TO SUFFER!" All Vlad's said in unison as they shot ecto-rays. I erected a ghost shield around me to block all attacks. It work for the time, but I could see the shield slowly beginning to wane. 'I need to merge them all back to one!' Thinking fast, my eyes began to glow a brighter green as my shield expanded into a mini explosion, successfully knocking all the Vlad's back.

"No they don't." I saw all the Vlad's return to the original, as the original looked on at me with distaste and anger. "You can't judge the pot of cookies by one of them."

'Wow I really need to work on my one liners.'

Vlad struggled to get up on one knee, as he responded. "Every last one of them is evil! Do you know how many times they tried conquering this world?! As a halfa, you should see the benefit of a ruler being both ghost and human!"

Vlad then stood, the pain in his legs long forgotten. "I'm what the world needs. And if you don't see that, then you are lost." Suddenly my eyes widened as I see his leg step on a hidden pressure plate. It sends a collar in my direction, attaching itself onto my neck shocking me, and making me fall to the ground in agony.

" _Electricity_...your weakness." Vlad said as he began walking towards me, stopping a few feet away from my pain stricken body. "We'll meet again, and trust me...It won't be like this time."

I saw him fade into the ground as I held onto dear life, the collar getting tighter and tighter as I attempt to pry it off. "RAHHHHHH!" I let out a final cry as I break the collars hold. My breathing was labored and my eyes drooped, I was never this tired before...Parts of my suit reverted back to human form and quickly changed back. I stood up shakily as I took in deep breaths. "That was easy... _gasp_...no sweat" I looked towards the area Vlad faded into. "Now, the hard part."

* * *

Vlad flew into his lab, and what he saw infuriated him. A Daniel, presumably a clone was letting all the prisoners with the help of other ghosts. "GET BACK INTO YOUR CAGES YOU ANIMALS!" The clone of me looked at Vlad with wide eyes as he looked back at the escapees.

"RUN GET OUT AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN!"

"CHILD WE NEED COVER!"

"I GOT IT!"

But before anyone could react Vlad shoved his hand through the clones body. "No you don't." All the escapees who saw this, ran to the portal, only for them to be blocked by ten other Vlads. They all began to back away, thinking this was the end. "I already said to get back into the cells…and the day I've just had, I don't have anymore patience." The Vlads began charging up their respective ecto-rays and fired. Only for a huge explosion to ring through the room.

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

When the dust cleared, they saw me covering all of them with a ghost shield. "Is... _gasp_...Everyone _...gasp..._ _Oh God I feel like dying_...Alright?" I smiled a weak smile. I then closed my eyes as I looked at the old man from before. "Clockwork can you shield these ghosts while I take on Plasmius?"

Clockwork nodded only for a ghost to put their hand on my shoulder, it was a fiery blue haired girl with a black tank top, sleeve, and black rocker jeans and boots. She had black makeup around her eyes and purple lipstick. Although the guitar she carried would capture anyone's attention, it was her shining green eyes that seemed to call to me. 'Beautiful…'

However I was taken back as I felt my shield began to tear down. "Listen dipstick, you don't know us well, and we appreciate you trying to save us all; but this time we're helping your ass." All the ghosts cheered in agreement, as I felt energy fill my body. I see all the ghosts holding each others hands (albeit begrudgingly) and the blue fiery haired girl focusing it all into me.

'Not all ghosts are bad...Vlad failed…' My eyes widened and narrowed as a smirk danced its way onto my cheeky face. "YOU FAILED!" I said with exuberance. "NOT ALL GHOSTS ARE BAD YOU FRUIT LOOP!" My shield glowed a brilliant green as it exploded in energy. The Vlads flew back, but didn't go back to the original like last time.

"Clockwork." The cloaked ghost look to me with a calculative expression. "Get these ghosts out of here, I'll deal with Vlad." He nodded in agreement as he began erecting an ecto-shield around the ghosts, only for the blue haired girl from before be grabbed by one of the vlads.

"NO!" I yelled as the nine other Vlads faced me, all blocking the one which held the girl. 'He's the original.' I looked at Clockwork, who understood what I meant silently. 'Get these ghosts out now.'

As Clockwork and the other ghosts began leaving, the Vlads attempted to get past me; so they could breach and get to the other ghosts, but not on my watch. "NEVER!" I punched a Vlad in the face so hard his head exploded, "AGAIN!" I split kicked two Vlads, making them dissipate.

"WILL I TRUST" I took some hit to the solar plexus, making me breathe with struggle, but in the process took out four Vlads. "A VAMPIRE!" I finished off my sentence by grabbing two vlads and slamming their heads into each other, making them explode in ectoplasm.

I stood there struggling to stand, my eyesight blurry, but I knew my goal. **Get that girl to safety.**

Vlad stood there impressed, although those clones only had one hit in them before they were defeated, they still packed a mean punch. 'If only he had sided with me...shame…' He looked at me with an evil glint in his malicious eyes, he had something planned. "Depower now."

I stood there incredulously. "What did you sa-"

"Depower now or the girl dies." He said as he began charging a ghostly bomb in one hand. "Her head will make a bigger explosion than my clones."

I narrowed my eyes in defiance, but as soon as he changed the bomb into a stinger I knew I had to power down. "AHHHHHHHHHH" I heard the girl yell as the stinger was shot through her head.

"OKAY, OKAY YOU WIN! Just please stop hurting her..." I said as I looked down at the ground and a fiery vortex emerged, but as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving me in my human form for Plasmius to see.

" _Tsk...tsk..._ Have you learned nothing my apprentice?" Vlad said as he threw the girl into the air, my eyes widened as I ran to catch her. I saw Vlad charge up an ecto-ray that shined a very dark crimson red. My mind raced as it flashed back to my spirit bomb, this thing would kill her!

I didn't have time to change into my ghost form, so when I caught her, I blocked her, I protected her, I wasn't too late...I wasn't too la _te...I wasn't too...late…_

Unbelievable pain coursed through my body, it was like getting struck by lightning fifteen times at the same place. I had no protection, no resistance, my ghost healing was trying to help, but the blast kept on coming, until finally they stopped.

I landed on one knee, the girl being cradled in my arms. My back scoring 3rd degree burns, as I felt my ghost powers working overtime to attempt to keep me awake. The exhaustion from before all catching up to me as I stared at the girl before me. She looked to be in pain as the ghost stinger still racked through her body. I frowned as I looked back at an angry looking Vlad.

"WHY MUST YOU PROTECT THEM ALL? JUST LET THEM DIE!" Vlad said with hatred as he charged up two more beams, ready to finish off his now dead to him Godson and the Blue flame haired girl. "THEY ARE ALL BAD!"

"No...They're not bad…" I looked back at him as my raven hair back waving around like a fire.

Vlad was taken back by my green eyes as I turned around, they were the same as a few months ago, but there was something else, a certain anger in them...it was just like...it was like...his eyes widened 'Phantom...'

"You are." Two silver rings appeared as a swirling vortex flame appeared, it exposed to the world my new costume and I got ready my final attack…

My Ghostly Wail

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" It sounded like thunder claps in stormy nights, it shook the earth like a magnitude eight earthquake, it made Vlad fly back by the pressure and sound, depowering him and make him shake in his tux. This was something else...this was stronger than anything he's ever seen. Finally Vlad succumbed to his injuries, and passed out from over exertion.

I however, fell to one knee depowered and fatigued, that wail took everything else I had in me. I would have taken a nap, but there was clean up duty to do. I grabbed a nearby collar from the broken up floor of the lab, and attached it to Vlad. I looked around and saw the handcuffs he used on ghosts to not make them able to move or do anything, so I attached two of them to his arms and legs. I then went to the side of the blue haired fiery hair girl and let her head lay on my lap. I looked at her face to see she was still feeling the affects of the ghost stinger, so with what little power I had left, I did ectoplasmic healing on her, successfully negating the effects of the stinger, and finally letting her rest. The last thing I remember before I passed out was the easy smile that brushed across her face as the sandman put me under his spell aswell.

* * *

It had been three hours since my parent's reveal of the new family that was adopting me. My sister however changed their mind, and they decided to keep me. I didn't know what to feel about my mom, I didn't know what to feel about my dad. What I did know was that my sister cared about me. She really cared about me. And even though we had disagreements during the divorce, I still care about her.

I don't like remembering many things from my childhood, but the things I do like are memories about my sister. She taught me how to be human, to show love, to be generous, to be kind. She taught compassion, it took me a while to accept these demons, but I'm glad I did.

I love you sis.

Thank you for a Great Birthday.

* * *

AND THAT WRAPS UP chapter 16. Holy crap was this a long overdue chapter, I apologize for such a long wait, I always had time but decided not to do it because I was doing something else like going to the gym or working on my Halloween Costume. I'm happy as to how this chapter was completed, and hope you all enjoyed it. LEAVE COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS OR REVIEWS, I'll be sure to get back to yall in the next one.

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 **TiberiumSnow:** Well I hope I answered your question when Amber 'ember' McLain shows up. :D Thank you for the compliment

 **Killer Queen Bites Za Dusto:** I plan to make their relationship as organic as possible, but I don't have that much experience writing relationship dialogue, so who knows lol.


	17. The Aftermath Part 1

' _Ngh...my head'_ I thought as I felt myself leave the comfort of my sleeping state. I opened my eyes only to close them as a bright green light shined its way into my eyes. "Ow…" I said as I began to squint so I can somewhat get adjusted to the light. Looking around, I see all the devastation around me. The entire lab was just trashed, all cages deactivated and broken, unknown chemicals oozing onto the floor, it sorta looked like my basement after my first encounter with the Box Ghost, if it was you know...ten times worst…

However a sudden jolt of aching pain resonated throughout my entire body. "Fuckkkkk…." I closed my once squinted eyes just to see if I can escape to the sweetness of unconsciousness, but sadly it was not to be. " _Sigh_ …"

I opened my eyes fully, not bothered by the still ever shining vortex in front of me as I see a down figure. It was my Godfa-...my parent's friend. I looked on with a bit of contempt before letting it go, the fatigueness outweighing my emotions; so I decided to go a different route. "Hey Fruitloop you awake?"

The body didn't move, I'd assume he was dead if not for his chest rising and falling, albeit a little slowly. Releasing another sigh, I was about to stand before I immediately was forced back down, not realizing a person was resting upon my legs. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" However I had no response back, as the person continued to sleep peacefully.

"Oh…" I laughed at myself, this entire situation was over. After all the fights, after all the psychological turmoil, after all the ghosts have been freed…

"I think I'm done being a ghost."

I smiled as I looked at the ghost portal, 'You know, if you look at it long enough, it kinda looks like a sunrise.' However my musing was broken as I heard groaning in front of me. "Andddd you just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

The man in front of me, Vlad Plasmius finally gained consciousness after twenty minutes of me being awake. He opened his eyes and stared at me. He looked down at his wrists and ankles to see them shackled with his own technology, and could physically feel the collar bearing down on his neck. He stared at me once again. Hatred, Unadulterated hatred. " _ **TRAITOR**_ "

I could feel my emotions flare up, but I decided to just once again let my fatigueness overshadow them. However, it seems Vlad didn't want that, because he began cursing up a storm, talking about how he'll kill me, reveal me to the public, and kill my entire family with me watching. 'Pfft as if I'd let that happen.' But with all this commotion going on, I realized that it was beginning to stir the person in my arms awake. "Yikes, can't have that happen."

Two silver rings appeared around my body as I transformed into my Ghost Form. I duplicated myself, and decided that I, the original stays with the sleeping person, and the duplicate goes kicks Vlad asleep.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T GET ANY CLO-" My clone kicked Vlad in the side of the jaw, knocking him out as he looked towards me.

"The Pub?"

I nodded "The Pub." My clone proceeded to fly into the Ghost Portal, so he can deliver Vlad to the bar that I had recruited ghosts from. 'A promise is a promise' I looked down once again to get a better look at the weight on me.

It was a girl around my age, sporting a black one-shouldered crop top, one long black glove that covers most of her right arm, a black bracelet on her left, black leather jeans with a silver belt, and skull combat boots. 'Nice touch.'

However problems began arising as I looked at her face. It wasn't that she was ugly, NO she was far from that. The way the black makeup emphasized her eyes, the way her blue fiery hair falls around her face kinda angelically…"Oh God I'm creepy…" I said,but one thing that really caught my eyes, was on her purple lipstick lips, was the most peaceful smile I've ever seen.

"OKAY!" I said as I picked up the girl bridal style. "That's enough thoughts for one day, maybe even a year, maybe even a LIFETIME." No one was around me, but I still felt really embarrassed. I carried the girl all way to the Ghost Portal, but as I stepped into the portal, one thing crossed my mind.

'Wait a minute...since when have I ever been embarrassed by a girl!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Johnny after having a near after-death experience with Phantom, just decided to get away as far away from the area as fast possible. It's been nearly a week from the run-in and honestly they have been spooked (no pun intended) to the point they didn't want to spend two nights in one place, and it has been physically exhausting to the ghostly couple.

However, imagine to their relief that due to the help of Kitty's best friend and a rag team of drunkard ghosts managed to defeat Vlad Plasmius with apparently a suspiciously newly powered Ghost boy…

However whenever the couple thought of Ghost boy, they only imagined how Phantom before dealing the final blow, reverted into a similar face Skulker has been raging about nearly everyday before Vlad took over.

The Ghost boy was The Phantom...and that was something Kitty and Johnny were still confused about. Kitty was honestly just thankful for them staying alive, however Johnny was very angry, livid in fact.

"THAT FUCKING PUNK!" Johnny yells as he continues reading the headline on the newspaper.

 _ **GHOST BOY RETURNS AS HERO OF GHOST ZONE**_

KItty attempted to calm down here boyfriend down by placing her ghostly hand on his shoulder, but it only seemed to enrage him further. "WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT THIS?!" Johnny said as he aggressively pulled his shoulder away from his girlfriend's hand.

"HE NEARLY KILLED ME! AND HE NEARLY KILLED Y-" But Johnny didn't finish his rant, because soon a portal opened up near the location they currently were at and out stepped the last person who should have appeared.

"Johnny wa-!" Kitty's plead died down when she saw the state her friend was currently in. She still had cuts and bruises that were still slowly healing even with their ghostly healing factor. She narrowed her eyes at the silhouette in front of the portal, and saw her boyfriend look back at her for confirmation. She nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

I stepped out of the portal after getting information from Clockwork as to where I can drop the blue haired ghost off, not wanting to be seen as a pervert in the Ghost Zone. He told me that she hung out with Kitty and Johnny...well this was gonna be awkward as hell.

Imagine to my surprise when I saw a gloved bike glove currently coming at my face.

'Awe shit'

A loud crack resonated as Johnny's fist connected with my chin, as my grip on the sleeping ghost was lost, making the blunette fall towards the floor only to be caught by Kitty. I couldn't let out a sigh of relief as Johnny kept the punches raining down at me. And I could do something...but at this point there wasn't really anything I can do. I know what I did, and I can't change anything about it.

I think I should feel something, maybe stinging of my busted lip, perhaps the bruising of my eye, or maybe even my nose that I was pretty sure was broken after so much abuse, but still nothing…

I feel Johnny get off my battered body and went to the side of Kitty as ectoplasm dripped from his knuckles getting it on the ghostly pavement.

I stood up shakily and breathing labored, but still...nothing, the pain I only felt didn't resonate from my body, but my inside…

 _Guilt_

I looked at the couple, my nose already fixed giving me a somewhat presentable appearance, if not for the ectoplasm dripping from both my nose and lip as I gave them a tired sad smile. " _Heh_..I guess...I had that coming huh?"

Both the couple stared at me intently ready to strike again as I let out a labored sigh. "...I'm sorry for what I did...and I know this won't change anything...just please take care of her…"

Kitty looked at her sleeping friend to see a small peaceful smile. 'What the…'

After a couple of struggled gasps, I finally managed out a whisper. "...I don't want anymore death and despair…" I turned around, feeling a slight bruise in my rib area 'I'm hurt badly huh…' I began to walk which soon turned into a jog before a full out sprint, however soon my legs turned into a tail and I was flying away from the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an asshole. i'M sOrRy fOr wHaT I dId" Johnny mocked as he did a chicken like stance and put his lips over his teeth in order to mock the fleeing hero's form. However this exchange went to deaf ears as Kitty looked at her friend with wide saucers.

"Johnny SHHH!" Johnny stopped his chicken dance and was about to question before he looked at the bluenette in his girlfriend's arms. She seemed to be displeased about something, she was starting to shift in her arms, and her smile turning into a frown.

Johnny looked up to Kitty to ask what was happening before they heard something that they would never dream of hearing.

Amidst all the shuffling, there was only a phrase that was repeated over and over again.

".. _.come back_ …"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

AND Chapter 17 Done, honestly don't know what to feel when writing again. I appreciate all the support or like three reviews in my author's note, and hope everyone had a Happy New Years. Will Chapter 18 come out soon? I'm not sure, but this is my story and I'll update who knows when. Leave reviews/criticism, PM anything I guess.


	18. The Aftermath Part 2

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tok_

The clocks inside the huge tower all ticked in unison as the blue cowled ghost continues to watch in interest at the scene before him.

Danny Fenton, or in this case, Phantom, was being beaten to nearly an inch of his life and has yet to do anything about it. Clockwork expected to see him get angry or protect himself, maybe even try to reason with the blond biker, but no...he took all the pain without even blinking.

However that wasn't the only thing he was looking at, the fiery haired ghost named...Ember? He believed it was, was currently tight lipped and seemed to be displeased with the current events happening around her...or happening to a specific silver haired hero?

"...but in every timeline...it was Manson…" The age changing ghost said as he morphed into a child. "Why is this timeline different?"

Clockwork began looking in the future, trying to see the future paths of the young phantom only to be shut out of the future and being impacted with a huge blast of ectoplasmic feedback. "ARGH!" Clockwork yelled in pain as he was thrown back to the wall, only to see the portal filled with the vastness of nothingness. "...Impossible…"

Danny's future was not set in stone...this Danny was certainly an interesting entity…

Clockwork looked towards his tabletop to see a familiar thermostat which had a huge punch mark indented from the inside out. "He isn't like you…" Turning his head toward his head back to the portal where he reverted it back to the scene from before, only this time seeing Ember whimpering come back.

"He might be greater…"

However his musings were broken when a huge ding from the Clockwork tower signaling the emergence of someone at the door. With a wave of his staff, the gigantic doors of his tower opened and in came the people he least wanted to see right now…the Council

Morphing into his adult form, he looked to the single ocular ball of the council ghost in the middle of the three. "...So, it's time for the trial of Danny Fenton?" He only got a nod in confirmation from all three of the eyes, which made him turn back to the screen.

"Then let us go fetch us a Phantom…"

* * *

It has been a whole week since the end of the regime, and honestly...I'm stumped.

What I mean is that when I came back home, everything seemed to be way better than the way I left it a couple months back. It seems that Phantom...or the dark me?...whatever, made me a social bug in school. And I gotta say...I do not like it. Not. One. Bit.

Paulina and Star flaunted their chests at me today, trying to "entice me for a night of passion that could lead to a very _intimate_ relationship". Now Danny Jr. was very pleased with this revelation, trying to drag me towards them as they leaned forward, but with all my willpower, I managed to walk away albeit very red faced.

I was also apparently a receiver for the Casper High Football team, which I very much plan to get out of, I swear if I get my ass slapped by one more of the jocks while saying "Good game" I'm going to ectoblast the living shit out of them!

Also I apparently have new friends? The Goth girl...what was her name...Sa..Sala...Salami, wait no that's a food...SAM! That was her name! And her nerdy tech friend Tucker always seem to follow me around drawing attention...I seriously hate the 10 year old in me, my life was so simple before the accident…

Speaking of the accident...my home, how can I say it? On the outside you'd see a very normal building, so with that observation you'd expect a very normal house with couches and stairs...NOPE, apparently when you go demonic on the town, your parents double their efforts on trying to kill you, which means "Hey let's remove all the furniture and put in all the stuff we're working on up stairs in the living room!" At Least my room wasn't touched...mostly

My mom, because of a post on the ghostly blog for Amity Park said that black colored clothing increases the chance of ghost attack, decided it'd be fine to throw away ALL of my clothing besides the one I came home with. I never cursed up a storm in my room louder than that day, and the worst part of it?

I APPARENTLY AGREED TO IT...FUCK ME!

But my parents? They seem happier...as if my absence or- my temporary change of mind, helped them...but it was weird, why would 10 year old me do that? He was about to be given up for adoption, I honestly thought he would've killed them without a second thought...but he didn't...maybe it's because he still has the same feelings and thoughts as I do…

Changing this somber subject, I decided to take the changes in stride, only the household ones though, because I don't like anyone at my school. However Sam and Tucker seemed to be a very new welcomed addition to my social life, I can do away all the popularity stuff.

Luckily the town has been silent, sure a couple of ghosts here and there, but everything has just dropped to nearly one-fourth of what it was when I was around...and that's pretty boring...Yup, Danny Fenton is now bored out of his mind as he listens to music while laying on the grass during lunch time... _sighhhhh_

Can life get better than this?

…

…

…

Suddenly my eyes shoot open as a familiar feeling washes over me and a blue wisp escapes my lips. "AWWW ME AND MY STUPID THOUGHTS!" I yell as Tucker and Sam look at me weird.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asks, following with movement of his eyebrows suggestively. "Thinking of Paulina and Star?"

"Shove it Tucker!" The Goth sitting right next to him says as she looks to me in concern. "You okay Danny?"

I can feel the sweat form on my forehead, the ghost was getting closer...I need to get out of here. "I...uh...needa pee!" I say quickly as I gather my stuff and run to the nearest restroom.

"Well that was weird…" Tucker says as he looks at my retreating form.

"Yeah…" Sam says as she continues to eat her grass on a plate.

* * *

Busting through the restroom door, I head into a stall only to see an occupant stare right back at me…

…

…

…

"Uh...hi?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The girl shrieked as she closed her legs and began screaming pervert over and over again. This of course caused me to run out of the restroom to see the jocks applauding me for my bravery.

"Yo Fenton that was awesome! High five man!" a very bulky and tall Asian man said as he raised up his hand.

"Sorry Kwan gotta use the restroom!" I said as I quickly ran into the restroom and headed into the far corner stall.

 _Whew_ …'Okay enough distractions!'

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I exclaimed, however more silently then I usually do, can't make anyone hear me say my catchphrase. Soon silver fire ignited my body, only to burn away to reveal my new suit, the same one as when I fought Vlad. Quickly turning intangible, I shiver in disgust as I see all the ligaments and lungs pump as I breathe in and out. 'I'm never going to get over the fact how gross this looks!' I then turn fully invisible and fly through the roof and look around to find…

"Nothing?" I voiced my concern as I turn around, only to be hit in the back with a strong ectoblast.

" _Ngh_...my head" I said cradling it, as I look up to see the ghost who decided to pick a fight with me, only to see the last person I'd think of.

"CLOCKWORK?!"

He only smirked as he shot out another ectoblast. I dodged and got up and was ready to fly at top speed to hit him, only for a loud clink noise to resonate behind me as I feel something bind my hands behind me.

"What's going o-"

"By the Ghost Council's decision, Danny Phantom, You're here by put under arrest, until the day of your trial, where as the Council will decide your fate."

I look behind me to see a Porcelain White Ghost, in a white suit and black fedora. "Who are you?"

"The name is Walker...but you can call me your worst nightmare punk."

* * *

CHAPTER 18 is completed. Boof How should i feel about writing this chapter? I had some fun here Lmao I ain't gonna lie. Anyways Next chapter will be about Danny's time in prison and his trial. DAMN Danny just can't catch a break, ANYWAYS onto the Comments!

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 **Et-reader97:** I can't tell whether or not this is negative Lmao. Are you knocked because it leaves you guessing? Or Knocked because it's confusing? Anyways thanks for the holding onto the ride!

 **Winter Arctica:** Thanks for the gracious comment! Yeah Danny just had to take it because of his guilt, but Johnny I had to make it somewhat realistic. Originally it was just planned they were suspicious, but I think I liked how Johnny went ballistic on Danny.

 **Devilzxknight86:** LMAO She probably will...or will she?


	19. Jail Time with Danny Phantom

"COME HERE BOY SO I MAY RIP YOUR SKIN FROM YOUR BONES!" I hear as I dodge yet another attempted grab from Skulker. You see, prison in the ghost zone isn't all that bad when you know everyone…

"NO HE'S MINE!" Spectra yelled as she attempted to claw at me with her knife like fingers.

For example, you get free food! I thought as a perfectly stable lunch tray filled with ectoplasmic food was thrown towards my head, which I caught perfectly. Looking down I begin to hastily eat my food.

"BLASTED WITCH! HE'S. MY. PELT!" Skulker says as he takes hold of Spectra's ghastly form, and throws it towards the direction I am in.

Did you know they also take away your garbage?

Soon enough Spectra skidded across the table hitting my now empty tray of food into the garbage, with her along the ride.

Getting up I quickly bend backwards to avoid a box coming my way. "I AM THE BOX GHO-" I hear as Technus hurls sparks at him, only for the same box aiming for me to collide with his glasses wearing face.

"Oooo..." I smile only to turn displease as the police on duty came to round us up.

One guard thought it to be funny if he were to shock me with his little baton stick. "Buzzkills…"

We were taken back to our cells where I share the same cell as the last person I wanted to the most...is it Vlad? Perhaps the self-proclaimed greatest huntsman? No, even worse…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" I shove my head into the rough pillow of my side of the room as I hear the Box Ghost once again proclaim his title. "I PROMISE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL RULE THE HUMAN WORLD WITH THE POWER OF ALL THINGS CUBED!"

You know everything was fine and calm in this prison, before the Box Ghost came, at least in my cell…

"GHOST BOY, DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER TALE ABOUT HOW I CONQUERED THE LUNCH LADY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the pillow, trying to dig my face and ears a grave within it, as the Box Ghost once again, for the 55th time in the same week, preached about his CONQUEST OF THE LUNCH LADY! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT AGAIN!

It was several hours later...several _fucking_ hours later that it stopped...the story finally stopped...just as I was about to succumb to exhaustion from the yelling I've done, I feel someone tap me on my shoulder.

I turn my head from the inside of my pillow coffin, and see the Box Ghost with the worst rape face ever.

" **And then she moaned my name…"**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

So yeah...that's prison, not the worstest experience in the world, but in other news...who the hell decides to fuck the Box Ghost of all people?!

* * *

I can still remember the day he entered the Ghost Zone once again, it was an enormous site. Ghostly news reporters and their camera crews filmed and interviewed him all the way up until my incarceration. There was a side of people who nearly worshipped him, and another which wanted to condemn him...

I kept seeing signs of "Release our Hero, He has repented enough!" to "HE IS THE PHANTOM, HE MUST DIE!"

Honestly I don't know how to feel about this entire situation...after finding out the revelation that the Ghost Boy...Teen...Danny Phantom was actually THE Phantom, I didn't know...how to act anymore…

Parts of the fight within the laboratory of Plasmius would flash in my eyes...I remember being grabbed by that smug asshole, and I saw...the concern in _his_ eyes... _he_ was different…

…

H-he...saved me… I should be pissed, my fiery hair should be enraged! Normally by the thought of someone saving puts me in a bad mood...but why now is it different?

Skulker told me about him before...how a mere child defeated him easily and single-handedly...he'd never stop talking about him and it annoyed me to no end...but _now_...why is _he_ different from all the other people she's met before...

I remember him...trying to shield us from Plasmius's barrage...and I remember giving my and the rest of the captured ghosts energy to support his barrier...He was cold...but a good kind of cold…

I've never been cold before...my heart begins to race as I look towards the army of police officers escorting Phantom into Walker's prison... _he's different_...ever since that encounter I-I-I feel... _differ_ -

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder surprising the crap out of me. "WHO THE HE-" I turn around only to see my best friend KItty looking on with a concern expression.

"Hey Em, you okay?" I look at her quizzically not knowing why she decided to ask that question.

"I'm fine, why?" Kitty turns her head in a confused angle.

"Then why are you blushing?"

My Eyes widen while I quickly throw myself into Kitty's purse as I look for a makeup mirror, not caring for Kitty's "Hey!" in the process. Finding the object, I quickly open it up to see indeed a very huge blush has settled upon my ghostly visage.

"You want to tell me something Em?"

I couldn't form coherent words as my brain just imagined one silver haired hero

"Oh shit..."

* * *

AND Chapter 19 done, pretty much filler if I do say so myself. I think I have an idea on where this story is going, but meh who knows...maybe I have something evil in plan hahahah!


End file.
